Bloodlust
by Born Fae as a mortal
Summary: There is tension among the high goddesses. The world is changing. And two lost souls will find love and strength within each other's arms. They will need it, to save not only their lives. But the lives of all those around them. Rated M. Please don't read if you don't understand what that means.
1. Chapter 1

For six months Ginny felt eyes on her. If she thought back further, she's probably admit that it'd been a feeling she'd had for years. But it'd been subtle then; barely even registering to her subconscious mind. So she'd brushed it off as an overactive imagination. Or perhaps it was just a lingering feeling from being possessed by Tom; something to keep her alert to anyone taking too much of an interest in her.

Of course all her theories of paranoia dissolved the moment she turned to look across the room and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

It was the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts, and she was waiting with Maggie to board the train.

In every book, when the main characters finally catch each other's eyes, the world stops, each breath is drawn out, and the moment lasts a lifetime. It was sickening enough to make any girl ashamed of her own sex.

In reality, the storybook details weren't far from the truth.

A chasm of ice exploded in her chest as his grey eyes captured and held her own. Her lips parted just slightly in surprise and delicious pleasure. A millions thoughts ran through her mind in that everlasting moment but one stood out among them all.

He didn't look away.

He didn't sneer.

He didn't blink.

He didn't throw any sort of derogatory remark her way.

Draco Malfoy stared at her with an intensity so strong, Ginny felt the physical pull of his gaze.

A crowd of students making their way for the train walked into their path of sight. Using the distraction Ginny turned her body full around, not trusting herself just to look away. Her heart felt ready to burst from her chest it was strumming so hard. After a moment, in which Maggie luckily hadn't noticed her lapse in attention, Ginny chanced another quick glance over her shoulder.

He was looking down now, absentmindedly twirling his wand between two fingers. Ginny watched him, mesmerized as his long pale fingers steadily spun the darkened piece of wood.

She stood there unmindful of the passing moments until Maggie, finally noticing her friend's lack of attention, laughed and asked what was up.

When she'd returned to Hogwarts the next year it was to find that the feeling of being watched had intensified. And now she knew what the link was.

While she never caught him staring at her again, Ginny knew with absolute certainty that Draco Malfoy watched her.

They talked a few times in the next year. Just a polite hello in passing, or some other such insignificant comment. He worked closely with Professor Snape and so there were a handful of times in which he'd look over her potions and make suggestions; a few times he even complimented her work.

Overall, it was nothing. He gave no sign that she was anything more than just another student. But with being Harry Potter's friend, she drew some attention, and others noticed that while Draco's comments to everyone else were sharp and cutting. She was always spared. A few had asked if she knew why. Ginny just gave them a nonchalant shrug and told them the truth. Or what she knew to be the truth. She figured she was so beneath his notice, that he didn't have time to insult her.

How things were about to change…

"Ginevra!"

Ginny stopped walking and curiously turned around. He jogged up to her, a manila folder tucked securely under one arm.

"Malfoy." She said politely if not somewhat inquisitively.

"Hello." He said automatically, taking the folder from his arm and presenting it to her, "I was wondering if you'd take these to Fred and George. They are some papers we were working on together and I'd prefer not to send them by owl. Too many mishaps." He explained.

Ginny nodded surprised, taking the folder from him, "I see them tonight, actually. I can give it to them then."

"Yes, they mentioned that you stop by quite often. I was hoping to catch you when you were headed there. Lucky me."

Ginny gave him a smile and a nod, not really sure what to say to him. They'd said a few words to each other in the past, but never really had a conversation.

"What is it you're working on with them?" She asked, thinking it safe ground.

But Malfoy only stared at her with a half smile. His eyes sparked with a hidden jest, "Just a few business ventures. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"I see." Although she really didn't, "Well, I'll make sure they get them."

He looked as if he wanted to say more but just inclined his head, "Thank you." then turned and abruptly left.

_Strange_, Ginny thought. This was a change in the small comments that usually passed between them. But then again, these past two years had seen many changes.

Sticking the folder in her bag, Ginny turned and made her way to class.

Fifteen minutes later found her sitting there listening to Mr. Binns, chewing on a sugar quill, and contemplating her latest encounter with a certain Draco Malfoy.

Things had certainly changed in the past two years. Or at least for some, they had.

Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban.

He'd been sent there last summer when her own father had been named the new minister of magic, after Fudge had had a slight breakdown.

Or so was the story in the paper. Ginny was only one of a very select few that knew the real truth.

After numerous attacks and devastating casualties on Voldemort's behalf, some of the high-named aurors, who had become tired of Fudge, came forward and testified to his corruption and dangerous incompetence. Needless to say, he'd been asked to leave, but not without a hefty compensation package, so Ginny didn't feel too terribly sorry for him. And Lucius had been unprepared for the drastic change in governmental power. All his money and high contacts could not help him from having his home searched by the new order that her father had instated.

Arthur had spent a whole week and many sleepless nights preparing the missive, bringing in trusted aurors and other department heads to help him brainstorm. A small article in the Daily Prophet released the news and the next day it was in effect.

Simply stated, it read.

_Under decree of the new Minister of Magic, Mr. Arthur Weasley, any person or persons having been now or at one time listed as a follower of 'he who should not be named' may themselves or their properties be subject to a thorough search by a level five auror. Anyone found to have incriminating evidence that they are still a Death Eater or still follow the ways of 'he who should not be named' will immediately be sent to Azkaban where they will remain until their case is brought before a jury. _

Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully as she vaguely listened to Mr. Binns drone on in his monotone voice about the troll war of 1792.

The day after the order was printed, each person having been named in Voldemort's inner circle was targeted. Eleven of the fifteen people the Aurors searched found themselves in prison for having in their possession evidence that proved they were still following the dark lord and had been for some time. Ginny remembered the day her father had come home from the raid on Lucius Malfoy's mansion. She still didn't know exactly what he found there that day, but he had come in the front door, gone straight upstairs, took a long shower, and went to bed. Later that night Ginny snuck down to the second level where her parent's bedroom was and sat outside the door listening. She heard her father mumbling about 'horrible things' and 'never thought he was that cruel' before her mother shushed and soothed him, telling him to leave his work at work so as not to go crazy with the stress of being in charge. Over the span of a year, more and more raids found many of the powerfully corrupted in jail; until a semblance of peace that hadn't been seen in over a decade, began in the wizarding world.

And that was the end of that. Lucius and many other death eaters sat rotting in Azkaban, and Draco became the youngest billionaire in Europe.

Ginny smiled as she took down a few quick notes. Draco. He'd surprised quite a few people when he took over his father's company. Many thought he'd just ride it out, let the board members do the dirty work while he lived more than comfortably off the profits. But Draco had taken a strong interest in the company, playing a very active roll as the president. But his hard work, intense research, and general instinct on business matters proved fruitful, and his company's profits were up 20 percent in just the one year he had taken control.

And many had realized that a personal change had overcome him. Or at least Ginny had noticed. Last year he'd come to school with a sense of calmness in him. It wasn't until she was around him a little more that she realized she had mistaken his calm demeanor with that of deadly power. Draco no longer threw petty insults, but instead looked at people as if they weren't even significant enough for him to pay attention to. His strange sense of being drew Ginny to him; made her watch him when she saw him in the library or passing in the hall. She was enthralled by his self assured nature and intense dark power that didn't so much seem to cloak him but come directly out of him. He had a new degree of intenseness and she couldn't help but find that he'd captivated her completely. But she wasn't naive enough to think anything had changed in his attitude towards her family. That was, until today. He'd been civil to her. And not just to comment on her potions work but an actually conversation. Albeit, he'd wanted her to do him a favor, but that's what confused her as well. He must have had hundreds of people at his beck and call. Why come to her?

She nibbled on her quill, as she pictured Draco in her mind. She'd had four long years to watch and contemplate all that was Draco Malfoy.

Unfortunately, Draco was not a very social person with anyone outside of Slytherin, so what she did know about him was very little. But it still didn't stop her from watching him, wondering about him. And the question stuck in her mind like an annoying tick. Why search her out when he could have more than easily sent someone else to do his work for him?

"All right all, class dismissed." Mr. Binns barely glanced at them as he turned and floated through the wall.

Ginny packed up her things and shook the thoughts from her mind. She had potions next and didn't feel like contemplating the mind of an 18 year old boy anyway.

************************************************************************

"Miss Weasley, would you mind staying after class for a moment?" Snape drawled, not even looking up from his paperwork as he sat rigidly behind his desk. She nodded anyway and stood there waiting for her classmates to leave. Her friend Nell gave her a pity smile as she gathered her notes up. Once the door was shut firmly behind the last person she relaxed visibly, and Snape looked up. Dark eyes slanted at the corners as he pierced her with a look. His hair was slicked back as usual, but with a cleaner appearance than she'd first thought when arriving at Hogwarts in her first year. But with his great black robes and sneering smile, she had to admit he still looked vaguely like an irritated bat.

"Now then," He started, his attitude still stern but just a tad less harsh, "I won't go into semantics again, but you do realize it's not unheard of for a person to switch houses."

Ginny sighed and walked to the front of the room. She contemplated his words, once again, as she let her fingertips drag along the desk tops, "I know, professor, but you have to admit, it's not that common."

"No one would comment on it because the sorting hat hasn't shut up in nearly three days. You can't run from your own destiny."

She nodded thoughtfully still staring down at her fingertips; he'd said the same thing on many occasions during the past few days. At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had requested her presence in his office. Even before school had begun the Sorting hat had apparently told Dumbledore that it felt a strong change in one of the students. The first day of the school year she stood there as it told her she had changed considerably in her mind and heart and it thought she needed to switch to Slytherin. What she hadn't admitted to even her best friend, Maggie, was that at first she'd been thrilled. She'd always felt a connection to Slytherin.

That was, until she thought of what her family would think.

"But professor, really, who changes houses when they are only two years from graduating?"

"You." He stated simply, "First years are sorted into houses that will help them become the type of person they will be once they have graduated. If a person changes then it's only natural that the house would change. You have learned all you can from Gryffindor. It's time to let Slytherin teach you your true path."

Ginny clicked her nails as she thought. She'd never tell him outright but Snape usually was right. Last year, he'd told her that she had a gift for potions and suggested she be put in his advanced class. Afterwards she'd thanked him for the opportunity as it had far exceeded her expectations. There were only 10 people in Advanced Potions, and the work, although more challenging, was extremely more interesting. And she'd met Pansy there.

At first she'd avoided the other girl like the plague, assuming she was as horrible as the Gryffindors said her to be. But it wasn't until a fellow student had nearly caught the room on fire, saved only by the joined efforts of Ginny and Pansy, that they began to really strike up a friendship. Pansy was very clever, and while she did normally hate anyone outside of Slytherin, she said Ginny just seemed different. Pansy had introduced her to a few other Slytherin girls, some in her own year and some in Pansy's, and that was who Ginny found she spent most of her time with nowadays. She spent a little time in Slytherin, and found her presence was generally accepted by them, although none really made it a point to seek her out for conversation. She _was_ still a Gryffindor. And she saw Draco there on a few occasions, and although they'd caught eyes a few times, they'd never talked.

Until today…

"Let me think about it a little more, Professor."

"Ginevra, you will have a permanent answer by the end of the weekend." He stated, his words clipped by annoyance. She knew Snape understood why she hesitated, but he still thought the benefits of joining Slytherin would outweigh her family's disapproval.

"Yes, Professor." She grabbed her bag and left. She originally had planned to go down by the lake and have lunch with Maggie, but quickly changed her mind and headed down to the dungeons. Snape's request had her panicking and she needed someone solid to help figure out an answer. She hadn't told anyone yet, save Maggie, but it was time she heard what an actual Slytherin had to say.

A picture of Salazar Slytherin looked down at her as she mumbled the password.

"Incorrect."

She said the password again a little clearer.

"Incorrect." He said in a bored tone.

She glared at him, "Don't play games with me. It was the password yesterday."

Salazar sniffed, "Well, it might be different because someone might have changed it."

She rolled her eyes but gave the portrait a tiny smile. Ginny knew that had she been anyone else, save a Slytherin, Salazar wouldn't have even divulged that small piece of information.

"Well, remind me to thank whoever changed it. Guess I'll just have to wait for someone to get here."

"Since we have a little time," Salazar drawled, "have you given consideration to joining my house?"

Ginny looked at him with a pretty smile, "Now where did you hear that?"

"My child, I know everything that goes on in these walls. But what I don't know is why you are even hesitating. I mean, what's there to think on? A lowly Gryffindor status; or a highly powerful Slytherin status? There is just no contest."

Ginny chuckled, "Well, if you'd just let me in the house, I was actually coming to chat with Pansy about it."

"I must say I agree with Salazar. What _is_ there to think about?" Ginny spun around as Draco sauntered towards her. "I see we meet twice in one day. My luck. Again." Ginny blushed as she couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Locked out?" he grinned.

"Maybe." She said evasively, "Or maybe I was just enjoying my conversation."

Draco chuckled, "I changed the password this morning. There was a rumor that a Gryffindor had learned it and I didn't want to take any chances." He sneered at the word Gryffindor but oddly it didn't seem to bother her.

He leaned towards her and Ginny involuntarily held her breath, capturing her lip in her bottom teeth.

"The new password is 'Draco is a sex God'."

Ginny burst out laughing, "It is not."

He smiled at her, humor sparkling in his eyes, "No, maybe it's not. But it should be." He added with a wink.

"You have to fall to gain it all." He whispered quietly.

"I'm a Gryffindor, you know. Aren't you worried I'll tell someone the new password?"

Draco looked at her intensely and Ginny fought the urge to look away.

"You aren't a Gryffindor. Not anymore. And you've never betrayed our trust to other Gryffindors, else you wouldn't be welcome here."

The door swung open and he offered her his arm. Swallowing a lump in her throat she took it tentatively as he led her through the portal.

Looking around the room for a familiar brunette, Ginny sighed.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked leading them over to a large leather couch. She tried to focus on the fact that Draco was just another guy, but it was a little difficult when every pair of eyes in the room where currently directed at them.

"Nothing. I just love this place. It's so...right." She said. And it was. Slytherin common room was absolutely perfect. The room itself was massive. Stones made it up entirely but three large fireplaces kept the chill away and made it comfortably warm. The deep green Egyptian carpet felt like heaven under her feet while the air was always cool and crisp, something she always compared to the hot stuffiness of the Gryffindor Tower. Black leather couches and arm chairs made up the middle of the room, while bookshelves and padded niches lined the walls. A huge candle chandelier hung from the enchanted ceiling. Looking up she smiled as snow fell lightly amongst the color strewn stars.

"If it's so right, then why the hesitation?" Draco asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Ginny shrugged as she pulled her feet up underneath her, relaxing into the cool soft leather.

"I'm not sure." She said evasively. This was the longest conversation they'd ever had and it was making her heart pound.

Draco shook his head, "I don't think so. You must have a reason if you haven't said yes already."

"How is it that you know anyway? I haven't told anyone." That wasn't exactly true, she had told Maggie, but she knew that there was no possible way Draco would have heard through Maggie.

"Snape told me." He stated matter of factly, "Old man even asked if I'd chat with you."

"Oh." Ginny replied softly, so that was the reason for their unexpected conversation. Or perhaps, converations. His reason for searching her out earlier were starting to make sense.

She'd forgotten that Draco was Snape's Underling; someone who was at the top of their class in a certain subject could petition to become an Underling in their seventh year. If the professor and Dumbledore approved then the student would study under the professor of choice and even manage their class on occasion.

"So what's your reason?" He asked, gaining her attention once more.

Ginny fidgeted under his gaze as he raised and eyebrow at her, "It's not like it's just one huge reason you know. I mean, there's a lot to think about; decisions to weigh." Draco continued to stare silently at her until she sighed, "I'm scared that my parents won't approve of my decision." Ginny said softly.

"Well, it's really the sorting hat's decision." He said flashing her a smile.

"True." She said evasively trying not to stare at him like she knew she was doing.

"What's the other reason?"

"You know, I'm kind of looking for Pansy at the moment."

Draco shook his head, "Huh uh. Now you have me curious. Besides, Pansy's going to be late. It's her turn to stop by the kitchens and order us food."

It was a tradition among the 7th year Slytherins that food was ordered and eaten in the common room once or twice a week. Gave them time to themselves, Pansy had explained to her once.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were eating in today. I'll just catch her some other time." Ginny made to stand up but Draco took her am and pulled her back down.

"You can eat with us."

She looked at him openly shocked. Slytherins didn't even let younger year Slytherins eat with them. Let alone a 6th year Gryffindor.

"Draco, no, the others wouldn't like it."

"They'll be fine with it, I promise."

Ginny sat back and folder her arms in front of her, watching him cautiously, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked bluntly causing him to smile slyly.

"I have my reasons. But do you mean why don't I treat you like I treat your brother, the mudblood, and the boy who just won't die?"

Ginny giggled then clasped a hand over her mouth making Draco laugh, "Because, you aren't them. You're interesting to me. A Weasley who is beautiful, amazingly intellectual, and now is supposed to be in Slytherin. You are a rare witch."

Ginny felt her face flush, "Well, I …I haven't exactly said I'm going to switch houses."

Draco sneered lightly, "Of course you are. And I bet I know another reason you are hesitating."

"Really?' She asked sarcastically, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yep, I bet you are afraid the other Slytherins won't want you here. Probably why you chose to come and talk to Pansy instead of those Gryffindor bints you hang out with."

She played with her hands and chuckled lightly searching for a reply but couldn't honestly think of anything to say.

Suddenly Draco stood up and clapped his hands, "Excuse me." He'd barely raised his voice, but everyone had stopped and was looking at him silently, admiration evident in their eyes. Draco was the Slytherin Prince; he held everyone's respect and devotion in the palm of his hands.

"I have a quick question that needs to be addressed." Taking Ginny's hand he pulled her up next to him, "The sorting hat has told Snape that it thinks Ginny should switch out of Gryffindor and into Slytherin. She has changed so much, it doesn't think Gryffindor is the right house for her anymore. But she hasn't made up her mind yet. What does everyone think?"

Astonishment registered on Ginny's face as whistles and call of encouragement sounded through the room.

Draco smirked at her, "I rest my case."

"But why?" She asked him quietly, "Some of these people don't even know me."

He shrugged and sat back down, "Simple. Those people that know you, think you'd fit in here. And those that don't know you just want to take you away from Gryffindor. Kind of an insult that they couldn't keep one of their own." He replied honestly.

He looked at her curiously waiting to see her reaction. She just stared at her hands for a couple moments in thought before looking up at him with a grin.

"Guess you're going to have a new housemate."

Cheers erupted throughout the common room and Ginny looked over to see Pansy, and a team of house elves baring food, enter through the portal. He smiled at her brightly and Ginny had to remind herself to breath.

_This is stupid, _she berated herself. She knew that Draco wanting her to join Slytherin was probably due to the fact that it would be a huge blow to her brother and Harry, and that his tentative niceness to her was just the way he treated all Slytherins. He'd obviously been truthful with her about everyone's reasons for wanting her there, and amazingly, she didn't mind. She honestly thought she'd be great in Slytherin. And there was so much they could teach her. She knew they practiced both light and dark magic. And while many may turn their nose at dark magic, Ginny didn't see a problem. Magic itself wasn't evil. It's what you did with it. Slytherin would be an advancement for her.

And so there was no reason for her heart to be racing the way it was.

She forced a smile and stood up to tell Pansy the good news; hiding the fact that for no other reason than she felt an almost nonexistent connection with him, and her stupid fluttering heart, Ginny was quickly becoming more and more captivated with The Slytherin Prince.

"Fred! George!" Ginny cried throwing herself in their outstretched arms, "You absolutely cannot go away for that long anymore!"

The twins sported huge grins as they hugged her tightly. They'd been traveling for a good portion of the month in Spain looking for new and interesting ingredients for their experiments.

"It's good to be home." Fred said holding Ginny at arm's length.

"Ginny, gorgeous, I think you've grown a foot in one month." George added, taking in her 5'11 frame.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked into their upstairs apartment.

Fred pulled three butterbeers out of the icebox and passed them out as they got comfortable in the living room.

"So did you guys find anything good in Spain?"

The twins nodded mischievously. Ginny sat quietly contemplating her brothers as they spent the next half hour talking over the different plants and items they had found and their projected effect. The twins were the shortest of all her brothers, but still topped off at 6'1. They both had thick muscular builds from being beaters at Hogwarts, and their constant traveling and experiments kept them active now that they had left. They kept their red hair cropped short because they'd caught it on fire too many times when an experiment went bad. They had the same pale complexion that everyone in her family had, but their eyes were a dazzling blue with just a hint of buttercup yellow shot through.

The twins lived above their joke shop on the square in Hogsmead. They'd set up their shop nearly two years ago, and business was pretty steady. They made a decent living, but more importantly they were happy doing what they loved.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ginny got up from the couch and hurried into the kitchen. Coming back into the living room she handed George the envelope Malfoy gave her.

"He said he didn't trust the owls with such important information." Ginny explained.

George unhooked the top of the folder and pulled out a stack of papers as Fred leaned close to read over his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments their eyes quickly scanning the documents.

Patience had never been Ginny's strong suit so it wasn't long before curiosity finally overcame her, "Oh come on, don't keep me waiting." She exclaimed.

They grinned at her and she had a suspicion they did so just to annoy her.

"Malfoy wants to buy the shop." Fred said taking the papers from George.

"Buy the shop?" She asked confusedly.

"Mm hmm. Technically he only wants to buy half of the business. Kind of as an investor so to speak."

"Why would he want to do that?"

Fred chuckled, "We asked him the same thing when he came to visit us last month."

"He said he had a hunch that with the proper funding our little business could become a corporation." George added.

"Really? Are you thinking about it?" She asked.

Without even looking at each other the twins nodded simultaneously.

"But I thought you hated Malfoy. Why would you let him invest in your business?"

George finally looked up at her, "With Malfoy's money, we could actually hire someone to keep the books up and a manager for the store."

Ginny knew the twins loved their shop, but wished they could spend their free time traveling and experimenting instead of actually running the shop and doing bookwork. Each time they traveled it cost them more than they cared to hire someone to temporarily manage for them. But they just didn't make enough to hire a manager full time yet.

"And yeah, at one point we may have loathed him, but the guy has definitely changed. And his ideas are pretty intriguing."

"What's he offering?" Ginny questioned.

Fred reached over and handed her the papers. She quickly scanned them but as her eyes landed on the amount she very nearly choked on her own gasp.

George laughed, "Yeah, we thought he was joking when he first told us how much he wanted to invest. That amount is more than enough to cover all the expenses of the shop, and Fred and I are thinking of buying a house just on the outskirts of Hogsmead.

Fred chuckled, "Considering how many explosions and smells come from our experiments, we thought a country house would be best."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "He'll own half the company though." She glanced up at them, "Aren't you worried about that?"

The twins shrugged, "As conceited as he is, Malfoy is one of the best businessmen out there. Hell, probably the best in the wizarding world; if he thinks are small little joke shop can go global, we believe him."

"Plus," George added, "There's a clause in there that states we have full authority over all merchandise. Basically, we run the jokes, he runs the shops. He'll receive 30% of the profits fiscally, but after going over the figures with him, he thinks in the first year we'll double if not triple what we'd usually bring in."

Ginny grinned excitedly, "This sounds wonderful guys."

They chuckled back at her enthusiasm, "Our thoughts exactly; which is why we have no hesitations in signing immediately. We're meeting with Malfoy this weekend to sign all the legal papers. This is just a copy to look over."

Ginny drained the rest of her butterbeer, studying the twins as they jotted down a quick note. For all their trickery and pranks, the twins had always been Ginny's favorite brothers. She was close to Bill and Charlie, but with the age difference it was hard since she never really saw them. And Ron was someone she could always count on, but they were so different that they clashed more than meshed.

But with the twins she could be herself. She ran to them with every problem, every hurt, and every thrilling moment. Even when she'd come home that summer after she'd opened the chamber of secrets, they'd just treated her like a normal sister. They told her basically what Dumbledore had said. She was eleven, and far older and more powerful wizards had fallen beneath Voldemort's influence. They were just glad she was okay. End of story.

They'd never let her down, and she hoped that that wouldn't change.

"Fred, George, there's something I want to tell you guys." She said hesitantly, trying to sound confident.

Two sets of crystal blue eyes focused on her intently.

The twins were some of the most understanding people she knew. They had friends in practically every house and never judged anyone. And she kept telling herself this as she imagined their looks of disapproval at what she wanted them so badly to accept. She knew deep in her heart that the rest of her family's opinion didn't matter as much as her favorite brothers. As long as she had their approval, she would be happy. But what if they didn't approve?

Doubt clouded her eyes as she bit her lips nervously.

"Ginbug?" Fred asked seriously.

She took a deep breath, "I'm going to change houses and be in Slytherin." She blurted out before she talked herself out of it.

They stared at her for a moment.

"Why?" George asked neutrally.

She looked down, unable to face the looks of disappointment they were sure to have, "The sorting hat said that I'd changed so much that Gryffindor didn't suit me anymore. That I have learned all that I needed there and that Slytherin would help to teach me what I still need."

Seconds ticked by loudly as Ginny held her breath; but when a chuckled met her ears she jerked her head up.

"My innocent little Ginbug, a Slytherin." Fred said shaking his head.

Despair washed over her bringing tears to her eyes. She hadn't actually thought they'd laugh at her.

Noticing her sudden change George quickly moved to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be upset. We aren't. We were just caught off guard. I mean, we knew you were like us, but we just didn't know how _much_ you were like us."

Ginny let her breath out in one long whoosh as Fred came to her other side.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked getting her emotions under control.

The twins exchanged looks before silently agreeing.

"When we were first years, the sorting hat let us choose which house we wanted to be in. It said we fit perfectly into either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Obviously, we both picked Gryffindor because that's what was expected of us. But secretly, we both wanted to be in Slytherin."

Ginny smiled softly, "Really?"

Fred nodded.

"You are so much stronger than us, Ginbug. You are doing what you want. Not what people expect of you. We couldn't be prouder."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight before turning and doing the same to George.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried."

They smiled at her adorningly, "You are our baby sister. Nothing you do would ever disappoint us. We love you for you. Not for who anyone thinks you should be."

Tears came to her eyes once more and she blushed. The twins were almost never serious, but when they were it was very intense.

"Now, I think we should celebrate!" George exclaimed overly jubilant. He stood and held his hand out as if he were making a toast, sweeping his arm in a wide arch, "Our Ginbug is so smart and talented that she had to be put in two houses just so she could reach her maximum potential!".

The three of them had another butterbeer then flooed to the Burrow. Ginny hadn't even had to ask them to come while she told the rest of her family. They just seemed to know she'd want them there with her.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry would already be there, considering it was the start of the weekend and they normally had dinner with her parents on Friday nights.

And it went much better than she thought. Her mother and father were surprised, but accepted it well enough. Harry and Hermione seemed a little sad that she'd be leaving the house, but it was Ron who surprised her the most. She knew he wasn't exactly happy but he just hugged her and said he'd have to start watching what he said about Slytherins from now on.

After dinner, Ginny, along with Ron, Harry, Fred and George, all flooed to Diagon Alley to have a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate. Hermione excused herself before they left, saying she was a little tired and wasn't really up to going out. Ginny watched her leave, noting the odd coldness that had come over the other girl. Of course neither of them had been very close to each other, never really becoming close friends, but they'd always had an easy acquaintance. It made Ginny wonder what was up.

The others took her attention almost immediately though, and Ron even suggested she owl Nell and Maggie to come and join them.

"To Ginny." Nell said holding her bottle up.

"To Ginny." The rest of them chimed in.

Nell and Maggie had taken her news about as well as she expected. They broke down and begged her not to leave, but underneath their exaggerated 'I'll die if you leave Gryffindor' she could sense they were happy for her. Although Maggie did tell her that she was not going to be as nice as Ron, and that Ginny was now free game for Slytherin mockery.

The group laughed easily, all of them feeling happy for their friend but a little sad as well.

"I'm just changing houses guys!" Ginny exclaimed after seeing the millionth down trodden face, "It's not like I'm leaving school."

"We know. It's just going to be weird coming back to the dorm without you there now. And you'll be eating with them instead of us. And you'll be in their classes now." Nell said depressingly.

Ginny flashed her a smile, truly touched by her concern, "I promise to come and sit with you guys at least twice a week; okay? And I can still come and visit the common room. It's not like I'm banned. We'll make a girls night in every so often to catch up."

Nell and Maggie nodded agreeably.

"What about me?" Ron pouted.

"You want to join our girls night in?" Ginny teased.

Ron just blushed and took a swig of his butterbeer, "At least tell me that you won't start call me Weasel and him scarface."

Ginny laughed out loud at Harry's indignant look.

The night was turning out to be a lot better than she could have ever hoped for. Never in a million years would she have thought her brother and friends would take the news so well.

She was just finishing off her fourth butterbeer and listening to Harry telling a story about the first time Hermione got mad and turned him to stone when a gorgeous black owl swooped in and landed in front of her.

Slightly startled she untied the note attached to its leg. It sat there and stared at her so Ginny quickly opened and read.

_Ginny. Congrats on becoming our newest housemate! We are throwing a party tonight to celebrate so get your skinny ass here now!_

_P.S. I told my owl not to leave until you agreed to come. And she gets mad if she's not in bed by 10:00._

_Pansy_

Ginny laughed as she read the note to the others. She smiled at Pansy's owl.

"Tell her I'm coming."

The owl blinked then took off smoothly.

"You guys want to come party with me?"

Ron shook his head, "Sorry, Gin. You may be a Slytherin now but I still refuse to go hang out in that place. I'd rather do potions homework." Ron looked up thoughtfully, "Oh wait, I DO have potions homework this weekend. Great."

Ron grumbled and took a long drink. Obviously potions homework was not what he wanted to be doing on a Friday night.

"I would, but I'm actually flooing home tonight since we're leaving early in the morning." Nell said apologetically.

"I forgot you were going to Paris tomorrow, Nell. You have to tell me how the Eiffel Tower is. I've always wanted to go."

"I promise. I'll take tons of pictures for you."

"We'll go, Gin." The twins said. "It's been a while since we've visited the old stomping grounds anyway. Plus, it'll give us a chance to chat with Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked disgustedly. "Why would you want to talk to him?"

Fred briefly filled them in on what George and he were planning with the shop, much to Harry and Ron's disapproval.

"No amount of money in the world would make me do business with that jerk." Ron said nastily.

"Yes, well, that's why it's our decision, Ron, not yours." Fred said in a harsh tone.

Harry shrugged, "He's right, Ron. Not our business."

Ron snorted but did drop it.

Ginny smiled, loving the way the twins were so confident in everything they did.

"So Harry, Maggie, you want to come?" Ginny asked.

"I'm kind of with Ron on this one, Gin babe. Maybe after you've settled in I'll come down and visit you in your dorm. But a full out party with just Slytherins. I'm going to have to pass."

Ginny felt her excitement drop a little, but understood Maggie's thinking. If the situation were reversed she didn't think she'd be going down into a group of Slytherins either. Especially since Gryffindors weren't their favorite people.

"You have to promise to come and visit me at some point though."

Maggie gave her a hug and nodded, "I will. Hell, I'll even let you introduce me to Pansy like you've been bugging me."

"All right I suppose." She conceded returning the hug, "Harry?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "I don't think I'd be exactly welcome there Gin."

She started to protest then thought better of it. Harry was probably right. He of all people really wouldn't be welcome there.

Perhaps in time. She thought. After all, Harry was one of her best friends.

As the group finished the rest of their butterbeers chatting among themselves, Ginny studied Harry. He'd grown up so much since the first time she'd met him. But then again, having a lunatic out for your blood did tend to make someone look at life differently. She smiled softly as his eyes met hers.

They'd went out on a date once. It had gone wonderfully, at first. But then they'd made it back to the Burrow and he kissed her. A whole three seconds had gone by before they both burst out laughing. The date had gone well because it was like being out with a friend; and so was the kiss. They knew after that night that they'd never be able to see each other as more than just that; really good friends.

Harry scooted over next to her, "What's on your mind, Gin?"

She shrugged, pushing her empty bottle away, "Just thinking about how I won't be able to see you guys as often now."

Harry smiled halfheartedly, "True. But I can tell; you really want this."

She nodded, "I really do."

Harry put one arm around her, hugging her tightly, "You'll be great, Gin. Just don't let those Slytherins turn you all snotty and nasty."

She smiled up at him thankful to have someone like Harry as a friend, "No promises."

He chuckled as she stood up.

"Well guys, I'm off. I've got a little partying to do."

She gave Nell and Maggie one last hug and rolled her eyes as Ron told her to be careful for the tenth time. Then, following the twins, they went outside and made their way to the public floo point.

Draco chuckled lightly as he wobbled over to the couch and dropped onto it; still stunningly graceful even in his drunken state. His muscles tightened under his black t-shirt as he stretched lazily, and it pulled up just slightly causing many a witches to gawk at his briefly exposed stomach.

Pansy had been so ecstatic when Ginny had told her she'd be switching to Slytherin, she'd actually made Ginny tell Snape and move her things over that afternoon before Ginny had left to go to the twin's apartment. They'd made a room up for her that afternoon, and Ginny'd been delighted to learn that sixth and seventh years got their own rooms in Slytherin instead of having to share a dorm. Then Pansy had proceeded to plan a huge celebration in honor of Ginny's arrival. The Slytherin common room was decked out in silvers and greens, even the fireplaces had been enchanted to burn their house colors.

Food and liquor had been snuck down from the kitchens, and music blared from the huge stereo system that had been set up in the corner. The chairs and couches had been pushed against the walls for a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. Draco smirked to himself as he watched Goyle drag Ginny into the middle of the room and attempt to dance the Tango with her. Others stopped to watch as they actually did a decent job, considering they were both completely smashed. Suddenly, Goyle tripped over his other foot and hit the floor bringing Ginny down on top of him. The two laughed hysterically, as did everyone else watching them, but the accident had quite successfully wiped the smile from Draco's face.

_Enough_. He scolded himself. But he couldn't seem to stop the line of thinking his thoughts were taking. He'd noticed Ginny before. How could he not. Only, she had no clue, and it amused him. She really didn't know how irresistible she'd become over the years.

He first noticed her when she'd come back for her second year. She'd hit him with a particularly nasty silencing spell. It effectively silenced the person but also put them in agonizing pain if they attempted to speak or communicate with someone in any way. While he was, of course, miffed, he had to admit he respected the power it took to pull off that spell.

Then, of course, was the fact that the littlest Weasley had definitely grown up over the past few years. She was tall; About 5'11. But still a good four inches shorter than himself, and had filled out her lean frame nicely. Flat stomach, full soft breasts, and nice rounded hips; not to mention that her hair had darkened to a beautiful auburn and fell in loose waves around her narrow waist. She was the envy of many girls at Hogwarts, as well as the dream of many men. But it wasn't just her physical appearance or her intellectual mind that found him noticing her. It was her eyes; or more precisely, a look in her eyes. As if she held the weight of the world within her, but had the strength to never give up. He felt a connection to her, and in turn it made him seek her out for things that he normally wouldn't have. Case in point, the manila folder that needed to go to her brothers. He could have just owled it to them. But he'd seen her, walking down the hall, by herself, but looking for all the world comfortable in her own solitude.

She always appeared so comfortable in her own skin. Even tonight, when it seemed that every student in Slytherin had come up and congratulated her on becoming one of their newest, she had something nice or interesting to say to each one. She blushed when embarrassed but never seemed out of place or awkward when around other people. As if she just belonged anywhere that she was placed. For years he'd watched, fascinated by her, but never really knowing _exactly_ why. She was just…captivating.

He sneered as a 5th year blond girl attempted to snuggle up to him. Draco waved her off and she nodded sadly scooting away.

He ran his tongue over his teeth lightly as he thought about what Ginny's reaction would be if he told her the truth of what he was. Everyone in Slytherin knew. But he trusted his housemates. His parents and Snape, of course, knew. But no one else, not even Dumbledore knew his secret. He wasn't ashamed, far from it, but Ginny hadn't grown up a Slytherin. While others thought him blessed, she might not think so.

He should just tell her. He knew. She was going to find out eventually, and better it come from him so he could explain.

He knew that would be best. What he didn't know was why he cared so much about what she would think.

Ginny laughed drunkenly as Goyle helped her to her feet.

"Srry…soo soooo sorry." He slurred. She flung one arm around his shoulders as he helped to steady her.

She laughed again as they found their way back over to Pansy and the other Slytherins, "It's fine."

Ginny had been pleasantly surprised to find that neither Crabb nor Goyle were mean or disgusting while within the walls of Slytherin. They were actually very sweet and very very funny. But then again, she was finding that most Slytherins had a different personality when away from the rest of the school.

Pansy laughed loudly at a joke that Katie, a pretty blond 6th year, told. Turning around Katie regarded Ginny with red eyes.

"Girly, I think you are missing class tomorrow."

Ginny laughed, "It's Saturday tomorrow."

"Huh uh," Pansy chimed in, "It's Saturday today." She said pointing to the clock. The three girls burst out laughing.

"I think the three of you have definitely had too much." Blaise said, coming up behind Pansy. "So I think now is the time I should mention my plan about a foursome." He said with a grin. Pansy slapped his hand playfully and shook a finger at him.

Blaise Zabini. About the only guy in Slytherin that could give Draco some serious competition. Blaise matched Draco in height and muscular build; and since the both of them played Quidditch, they had very very nice muscular builds. But while Draco had fair skin and shaggy blond hair, Blaise's hair was kept cropped short and was as black as midnight. Long thick eyelashes adorned his whitish blue eyes and a deep tan gave evidence to his Italian heritage.

"What do you say Ginny." He asked with a wink, "Need a little company so you won't be lonely on your first night here?"

Ginny laughed as he batted his eyelashes at her.

"Blaise, you flirt, don't you have a hoard of women just dying to get into your bed?" Pansy asked.

He sighed disappointedly, "but what's the fun in that? I need a little," he winked at Ginny again, "fire in the sheets."

Ginny threw a quick glance in Pansy's direction only to see the brunette roll her eyes and flash a humorous smile.

"Oh leave Ginny alone. We haven't had a chance to tell her how you're an incorrigible heartbreaker yet." Katie said, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Angela, another dark haired looker, sidled up to Ginny, slipping an arm about her waist.

"Well you sure don't waste time getting attention, do you?" She said with a smile.

"Who Blaise?" Ginny scoffed, "Please, having a manwhore hit on you does not count."

Angela shook her head, "Now in Blaise's defense he is a pretty picky manwhore. Blaise has some pretty high standards. But I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about _him._" She nodded towards the couch and Ginny flushed to find Draco's eyes on her.

Swallowing thickly she attempted to laugh it off, "Yeah, Draco, Slytherin's Prince, looking at me. I think _you've_ had too much to drink. He's probably staring at you anyway."

Angela just smiled and shook her head, "Believe what you want, my dear." She leaned in close, "But with those curves, do you think he's really looking at me?" she smirked, "Besides, I don't think my girlfriends would approve of me seeing someone else."

Pansy chuckled as two girls came up and whisked Angela away. It amazed Ginny how open the Slytherins were about their sexuality. It was a known fact that in the wizarding world it was as common to be gay as it was to be straight. And nearly 75 percent of witches and wizards fell into the bisexual category anyway. But the other houses were more discreet, and quiet about it. In Slytherin you were what you were and no one tried to hide it. It made Ginny feel included to know they thought highly enough of her to share their openness.

Ginny took a deep drink of her firewiskey and Pepsi and, attempting to keep her eyes from wandering back across the room, she looked over and studied Pansy as she talked to Goyle.

Pansy had definitely matured over the years. Her long chestnut hair had been cut short and layered with dark brown lowlights hiding among the lighter strands, bringing out the strong angles of her face. Her eyes were a deep purple and her lips were full and luscious. Only her nose, which had been slightly pugish, had been her only flaw, and Pansy confided in Ginny one night that she'd had it surgically altered. She was tall, confident, and very sharp, someone Ginny looked up to and held in high regard. Pansy was a sweet person to those she held dear, and an awful enemy to those that got on her bad side. It was what made the girls such good friends, for Pansy always told her that she saw Ginny the same way.

Ginny suddenly stiffened as a pair of lips grazed the back of her neck. Holding her breath she looked up and saw Pansy's eyes narrow. Not even giving Goyle time to finish his sentence she walked over and took Ginny by the arm, pulling her back over and placing her between herself and Goyle. Looking over Ginny saw an extremely good looking guy glare at Pansy.

"She's off limits James."

"Says who? She didn't seem to mind."

"I mind." Pansy snapped, and turned her back on him. Ginny was shocked into stunned silence. She's never seen Pansy treat another slytherin that way before.

Unfortunately James didn't seem to get the hint.

"What's your problem, Pansy? And what are you, her keeper?" He stepped over and locked eyes with Ginny, "Want to dance?"

Pansy was more than seething, but stayed silent as Ginny shook her head, "Sorry, I'm a little on the tired side just now."

"Oh come on love, don't let Pansy give me a bad image." He reached out to take her hand but she jerked it back.

"I said no."

"Oh come on, what's your deal?" He said loudly, causing a few people to stop and stare at them. Ginny knew the tactic well. Make a scene to try and embarrass the person so they'd do what you want. Her brother did it all the time.

"So, Pans, what'd you do to get detention with McGonagall anyway?" Ginny said turning her back on James. She didn't remember meeting this particular Slytherin, but if Pansy thought he was bad news then she trusted her judgment.

Pansy started to answer when Ginny felt his arms wrap around her waist as he began to drag her to the center of the dance floor. Pansy took a step forward but Ginny shook her head. Grinding her teeth, the brunette stayed put although Ginny could tell she was not happy. But Ginny didn't want people thinking she needed Pansy to get her out of situations. She'd joined Slytherin because she belonged there. And right at that moment she was feeling very Slytherin-ish.

The minute he spun her around and tried to take her in his arms Ginny stomped on his foot and gave him a strong shove in the middle of his chest. He didn't fall immediately, but did stumble back a few steps flailing his arms ungracefully until he hit the table. Food and drinks went flying as he tumbled over it. She didn't grow up with five brothers and learn nothing about defending herself.

Ginny stood with her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "This is how you dance?" She sneered. "I was in better company with Goyle." She said mockingly. The dance floor erupted in laughter as Ginny spun on one heel and walked away.

She knew the moment before it happened that something _was_ going to happen. Pansy's eyes, which were dancing with humor, suddenly narrowed dangerously, anger heating them to a deep purple.

Strong hands grabbed her arm and twisted her back around. Keeping her one arm pinned behind her James grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hear the other Slytherins protests, didn't see Pansy start towards her, didn't even see the murderous look in Draco's eyes as he stood up. She only saw a red haze as she jerked her face away, pulled her fist back, and punched James straight in the nose. Blood spurted from his face as his hands covered his injury.

He snarled and made to lunge, when Draco suddenly appeared in front of her. Grabbing the other man by the throat he picked him up off the ground and brought him close to his own face.

"_Never_," he said stressing the word, "act again the way you have tonight. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say it's the alcohol that's making you act like a bastard. But if you ever behave towards any Slytherin the way you just did, I will make it my _personal_ business." The other boy nodded vigorously his eyes like saucers_. _Giving him one last glare Draco dropped him to the ground.

James drug in a few ragged breaths before picking himself up and quickly fleeing the room. Humorous stares followed him and a few others even made their own threats as he passed by.

The second he was gone from sight, Draco turned around and looked down at Ginny.

"I should be angry with you, you know?" He said as he cast a cleansing charm to remove the blood from his robes.

"With me?" She said defensively.

"Yep, _I _was coming over here to hit him."

"He's just lucky that Fred and George aren't in the room at the moment." She commented, scanning the area quickly to make sure her brothers weren't actually around.

Ginny grinned at him as he offered her his hand, "That he is. Care to dance?"

"Love to." She replied.

They walked onto the dance floor where he took her hand and led her expertly into some moves that matched the currently playing song. Ginny felt her nerves relax after a few moments and by the second song she was more than enjoying herself. With James gone everyone went back to their earlier activities, and soon the dance floor was packed again. Draco had led Ginny to the center so the swell of the crowd was nearly crushing; they couldn't have fought their way through the mass even if they'd wanted to leave.

Draco's lips parted just slightly as their dance quickened. He pulled Ginny closer, molding his body to her own. Between the low dancing lights, the overwhelming bass of the music and dulling sensation of the liquor, Ginny found it far too easy to allow herself to simply let go of all rational thought and slipped her arms around Draco's neck letting the music chose the direction in which her body moved against his. Heat flooded her senses and the entire common room could have been watching the two of them for all they cared; neither had the focus to notice anything but each other.

Normally having so many people pressing in on her would have made Ginny uncomfortable. But the feel of so many hot bodies surrounding them only seemed to make her acutely aware of Draco's own hard frame melded to her own. Hips, thighs, stomach; there wasn't an inch between them and Ginny knew she was standing on the edge.

Another song started up before the previous was even completely over so they had no reason to part, only kept in time with the new beat as their eyes held each other's seductively. Songs ended and new ones began; time held no meaning and they lost track of how many eventually passed.

His hand slid down to the small of her back and although it was just a simple gesture, it was the most erotic touch Ginny had ever felt. Her breath quicken as his gaze shifted lower, resting lightly on her full lips. The moment drug on and Ginny felt as if she had lost the ability to breathe. Everything faded until only his perfect, beautiful face held any meaning at all. Her senses were overly aware and the light breathe of air that ran down her neck as he exhaled painfully soft flooded her with desire.

Still wrapped tightly against him Ginny felt the muscles in his arms tightened and was disappointingly surprised when he suddenly sighed and pulled away.

"Thank you for the dance, Ginny." She hadn't even noticed the current song had ended.

"Um, you're welcome." She mumbled out, furious with herself for letting her hormones get so out of control. She recognized his eagerness to leave and although it was just a few dances, she felt hurt by his sudden rejection of her.

He took her hand and led her out of the swell of the crowd with an ease that Ginny found baffling. He didn't push or bump into people the way she did. His perfect grace was almost supernatural and it brought a feeling of inadequacy on; something Ginny hadn't felt since she was a child. The minute they reached the edge of the crowd Draco let go of her hand and Ginny turned and made herself walk steadily over to the full sized bar they'd conjured. She grabbed a cup and filled it with ice before pouring a generous amount of firewhiskey into it and then topping it off with a splash of Pepsi. She downed half of it before she'd even located Pansy and made it across the room and over to where the brunette was. Pansy flopped down onto a large pillow on the floor and leaned back onto her elbows.

"I'm so glad we live in the dungeons!" She exclaimed wiping a thin sheen of sweat from her brown, "I can't imagine how hot it must have been living up in the Gryffindor Tower all these years."

Ginny nodded.

"Seriously. How do you dance up there? It's got to get over a hundred degrees in that place?"

Ginny laughed, "Well, we didn't really party like this, Pansy."

The strain in her voice must have been more obvious than she thought because Pansy's eyes narrowed on her, "You okay?"

Damn. Ginny really wished she could perfect these emotionless masks that all the Slytherins seemed to have naturally acquired.

She just waved her off, "Of course. Just drunk." She lifted her cup and smiled before taking a long gulp.

Pansy snorted then laughed at herself, "Yeah. I can't say I'm quite sober either." She leaned in close so she didn't have to shout over the music, "I saw you dancing with Draco. What's going on there?"

Ginny shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, "Nothing. We danced. That's it."

"Didn't look like nothing." She retorted.

Ginny just forced out a laugh, "Oh? What did it look like? Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal the Slytherin Prince's heart. I'm gonna go dance." She'd momentarily forgotten how perceptive Pansy was and she just couldn't deal with that right now. Ginny pushed herself off the floor then added as an afterthought, "I'm way out of Draco's league anyway." She said with a joking flip of her hair.

Ginny joined in with a group of girls. After a few songs someone asked her to dance and she accepted. Then another. Then another. She never danced to more than one song with the same person though, feeling that would just give the wrong impression. So after finishing a rather unpleasant dance, the guy was nice but kept moving to the wrong beat;

she turned back to the crowded room, intent on finding another dance partner so she didn't just sit in one spot and think about one person, but her vision was blocked by a broad set of shoulders. Being 5'11 Ginny was used to being pretty close in height to a lot of guys. Sure they still had her by maybe an inch or so but she didn't really have to look up to them. So it still unnerved her when she was near the few guys she _did_ have to look up to see.

"Hello again there, Gin babe." Blaise's deep drawl was easy to hear over the music.

"Hi, Blaise."

"Want to dance?" She shot him a look that said it all. "Just dance. I promise." But his wink gave him away.

"Blaise…"

He gave her an exaggerated sigh, "One dance. No funny business. You have my word." He finished by placing his hand over his heart.

Giving a small chuckle Ginny accepted. Blaise bowed low, indicating for her to lead the way. She laughed at his theatrics and crossed out to the edge of the dance floor. She didn't think about what she was doing until Blaise put his arms around her. The song had turned slow without her realizing it. She quickly shot an anxious expression in Pansy's direction but the brunette just smiled at her and waved her off. For the millionth time since meeting Pansy she was thankful that the brunette wasn't like other girls. Pansy knew Ginny had no interest in Blaise. And even if she did. Well, Blaise was a no no; completely off limits. But the truth was; Ginny wasn't interested in him, she only saw Blaise as…well Blaise.

"So how are you liking the party?" He whispered in her hear.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, uncomfortably aware of her arms around his neck. Blaise was such an easy going person that this wouldn't have felt awkward at all, if she didn't feel like she was doing something improper.

Seeming to read her thoughts he gave her a devastatingly handsome grin, "I'm not after you, Ginny. So relax. And Pansy knows that too, so she won't have to protect you from me."

Shock must have been written on her face, but Blaise was missing part of the reason.

"I was just joking earlier." He tried to explain, "But Pansy is a good friend of mine and I thought it'd be nice to get to know you better. "

His explanation worked and she felt herself relaxing into his arms.

"I like the party. I was just telling Pansy that we didn't really have parties like this in Gryffindor. It's a fun change."

Blaise chuckled and glanced over her head briefly before looking back down into her eyes.

"I couldn't imagine having to live with all those righteous stiffs for over five years. However did you keep from dying from boredom?"

Blaise's words were innocent enough, but the way he smiled and leaned in just slightly towards her, made Ginny feel like he was trying to flirt. The two things just contradicted each other.

Feeling her nerves flare up again she looked past Blaise's shoulder once more to where Pansy was now sitting with Angela and Katie. Neither of the two girls seemed to be paying any attention to her enormously embarrassing situation but Pansy was nearly doubled over trying to keep from laughing.

This shocked Ginny as it was the last thing she'd expected. Of course, she could be laughing at something Katie or Angela said, but she didn't really think so.

She forced her attention back to Blaise noting the bemused expression in his own eyes.

"I'm missing something; aren't I?"

Blaise laughed loudly, his blue eyes smoldering with amusement, "You _are_ quick. Pansy was right. Of course you don't have jealously clouding your vision so let's hope others aren't as perceptive."

Ginny stared at him, trying to make sense of his words, "Okay. I'm fooled; what's going on?"

Realizing this was some sort of game, and that she didn't really seem to be the target, took Ginny off the defense. She trusted Pansy, and if she was in on this then it couldn't be anything too terrible; plus she loved puzzles and tried to figure out what her friend was up to.

"Oh, just a little experiment." He said off-handedly. "But I'm curious." he turned serious eyes on her, "Do you really think you are out of Draco's league?"

She tried to conceal her facial features the way any true Slytherin did but failed miserably, "Seriously? I was joking. Draco is just a friend. He's not…he's not interested in me that way."

"Are you? Interested in him, I mean?"

"Of course not." She lied.

"I see. That's too bad." But his look said he didn't believe her. Suddenly a very mischievous sparkle gleamed in his eyes.

"Don't hit me." He warned.

Without a second thought he leaned in, pulling her up close to his body and pressed his lips gently against the corner of her mouth. It really could have been just a friendly peck for all the passion he put in it. Ginny swallowed deeply, trying to think of a way to excuse herself from a more than awkward situation.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Ginny's head whipped around, drinking in Draco's tall perfectly formed body.

Where had he come from?

Her eyes traveled up his broad chest and nicely squared jaw, his platinum hair fell forward and brushed his lips delicately. His face was impassive as ever, except for a slight narrowing of his eyes…in Blaise's direction. Reality hit her smack in the face and suddenly the puzzle pieces all came together.

"Oh you really are a piece of work, you know that?" Ginny hissed jabbing Blaise with her finger, "And you tell Pansy that I'm not interested in being set up!" She wrenched herself free of his grip and stormed away from the two boys.

Pansy was at her side the minute she stepped off the dance floor, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." She whispered pleadingly to Ginny.

"What the hell did I do to you?" She narrowed the brunette with an angry glare.

"Nothing. This wasn't about you Ginny. Not really." She amended. "Blaise and I were positive that Draco…" She glanced anxiously behind her, "we thought you two might be interested and just needed a little nudge."

Disbelief rendered her temporarily speechless, "Have you lost your mind? Draco and I never even talked before this year!" She reminded her, "I think _friends_ is the only thing we are."

"I know, but you two just seemed to hit it off so easily. And well, I'm just sorry. I never interfere in people's lives, I just really consider Draco a close close friend and I thought I was helping. You know I don't normally do this sort of thing. Really."

Ginny took a deep breath and forced her anger back, "It's okay. I think I understand. But Draco and I are just friends. And newly friends at that. Don't expect anything to be between us." The words were easy to say, but a little harder to feel. And Ginny wondered why that was. She was right. Her and Draco had never really talked before. And their friendship was tenuous at best. Very new. Too new to be feeling anything more than just friendship. So why was she starting to loath that word. _Friends_…

Ginny looked around the room, finally realizing how embarrassing of a situation she was in, but amazingly no one seemed to notice the momentous interlude that had happened.

"Come on, let's dance." Pansy said trying to get a smile from her, "Girls dance better than guys anyway."

Ginny looked over her shoulder but Blaise and Draco had disappeared. Hopefully Draco was beating the crap out of Blaise. _That_ would make her feel better.

The rest of the night passed pretty uneventful. It seemed like nearly everyone in the room had come over to tell her what a wicked right hook she had, or to say how James had deserved it. She felt a little guilty when people started mentioning James, since she'd forgotten about him completely in the events that had happened afterwards. But it surprised her how much the Slytherins seemed to want her to feel accepted. She knew they took care of their own, and wondered what their reaction would be to James, come tomorrow.

"Oh, they'll just tell him what a prat he was being and how he should only do shit like that to Gryffindors." Pansy replied when asked. "James is a moron, but generally he's harmless. Except when he's drinking."

"Why don't you like him then?"

Pansy shrugged, "We dated in our 2nd year. I found him in the back corner of the library snogging Lavender Brown. Needless to say it didn't end well."

"Oh. I see." Ginny replied. But really, she didn't. Lavender was pretty, but in a very made up generic type of way. And she was terribly shallow. Why someone would choose her over Pansy was beyond Ginny's comprehension.

Draco and Blaise ended up joining them after they finished their fifth dance, meeting them with very apologetic smiles that left both girls quickly agreeing to forgiveness. The subject was never really brought up again, so Ginny didn't know what Draco thought of his two friends interfering. But he also hadn't left her side for the remainder of the evening so she was left more confused than ever.

"Here you are, mio bello." Draco said, handing her another glass of firewiskey and Pepsi.

Being as late as it was, most of the younger years had gone to bed, while the 6th and 7th years all sat around retelling their favorite stories. It still made Ginny wonder why they were trusting her, but she'd gained a little information on that part when Katie mentioned Draco trusting her.

So that was it. The Slytherins trusted Draco, and Draco trusted her. Well, as much as you can trust someone you just began to get to know. And they were giving her small things. Little stories about their pasts and their opinions on things. None of them had actually told her anything relevant to their inner lives or something she could hold against them. But then again, neither had she. Trust was something that was gained with time, and she intended to prove that she could be trusted. But what she was learning would surprise most of the school if they knew. For the Slytherins were proud and did considered pure bloods to be stronger and higher standing than mudbloods, but not a one wanted to be a Death Eater. While they agreed with keeping their bloodlines pure, they balked at kneeling to a more than half insane mudblood.

"You look too deep in thought for a night such as this."

Ginny shivered as Draco's breath caressed her cheek as he leaned over to speak in her ear.

"Just…settling in." She said smiling. Draco had one arm around the back of her, resting on the loveseat they were crammed onto along with Pansy, Crabb, Katie, and Katie's girlfriend, Tina.

"So how are you?" He asked lifting a piece of her hair and twirling it around one long masculine finger. "You know, settling in."

Ginny watched him mesmerized as he played with her hair. Looking up she drank in the sight of him. Tall, silky white blond hair, silvery grey eyes, and strong aristocratic features; clad in loose faded jeans and a fitted black tee, he was a sight to make any girl weak in the knees.

Ginny smiled and thanked the gods that she was more than a bit inebriated; liquid courage, what a wonderful thing. Making a quick assessment, she decided to do a little testing of her own. She was never the meek little student, and she didn't plan on becoming one now.

"Well," she said coyly, rubbing the soft material of his shirt between her fingers. "I find there are some things here that are very pleasing to the eye."

Draco grinned seductively at her as he leaned in a little closer. The heat from his body and the deep scent of his skin blended together making Ginny feel light headed.

His eyes grazed over her lips and she felt her breath quicken. She looked up into his eyes, and suddenly saw a flicker of doubt behind them. He pulled back and took a deep drink of his beer.

Seriously? Again, Ginevra? She berated herself.

Suddenly feeling very exposed, Ginny swallowed hard and stood up. Everyone around her was deep in their own conversations, and she knew that no one had noticed hers and Draco's little exchange, but it didn't stop her from feeling very self conscious at his obvious _second_ rejection of her.

Rejected? She thought curiously to herself. What had she offered to be rejected? And why did she keep letting herself get in this situation? Well, no more. She was done.

Forcing a smile she fanned herself. It didn't matter. She needed out. She had her answer. Blaise and Pansy were wrong. Draco was out of _her_ league and she wouldn't be played with any longer. She valued his friendship, so that's what she would take. But right now, she just needed a moment.

"I think I'll go outside and catch some air." The music had been turned down in the early hours so she didn't have to yell any longer.

"You okay?" Pansy asked concerned.

"Fine. Just hot. I'll be back in a second." Ginny turned before she could ask anymore questions and made her way through the winding staircases and down the hall. Rows of doors that lead to balconies lined the walls. Finding an empty one, she stepped outside, letting out a long breath of pent up anxiety.

He was attracted to her. That much was obvious. And she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was attractive in her own right. But he must have realized that no matter what, even though she was a Slytherin now, she would always be a Weasley. And Malfoys did not lower themselves to having any intimate contact with Weasleys.

She'd been so stupid letting herself flirt with him that way. Seriously, it was only that day that she'd even noticed him.

_Well,_ She thought, _that's not entirely right._

She'd noticed Draco many times before. But that did not mean it gave her an excuse to act like some virginal school girl with her first crush.

Ginny pushed away from the door and walked around the spacious area, enjoying the cool night air. The other balconies were magicked so that no one could see or hear anything from them. It gave her small area a peaceful and serene feeling. Swirling the ice in her drink she watched the giant squid splash around in the lake. It was an odd feeling knowing that what she was seeing, what she was feeling was magic. Since they were in the dungeons and underground it was impossible to have any balconies actually outside. But Salazar had found a way to magic some rooms in the dungeons so that you actually saw and felt what it would be like outside. Overall it was very nice in her opinion. A way to enjoy the outdoors without others seeing you.

She heard the music from inside as the door behind her partially opened.

Turning around she was shocked to find Draco leaning against the doorway.

"Care for some company?"

Ginny shrugged and took a deep drink to fortify herself, "You get hot too?"

Draco chuckled and pushed away from the wall, closing the door behind him.

"You could say that." He walked over and stood next to her, gazing out across the lake and into the woods.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." He took a deep breath, "Or more precisely, something I wanted to tell you. I'm sure you've noticed my obvious reluctance on…well, I just think you need to understand. I don't want you thinking some other wild idea. Like maybe that I'm out of your league."

Ginny swallowed hard and looked at him curiously.

He took her hand and led her over to the small futon that sat in the center of the balcony.

"Normally I wouldn't have to say this, but this is something that's important to me; I just don't want other people finding out. But I thought you should know, since you are one of us now. The Slytherins know, and I'd prefer it stayed with just them."

"If someone asks me to keep something a secret, then I keep it a secret." She said softly.

Draco nodded and stared at her, his body relaxed against the couch.

"Ginny," he said, and the look of complete serenity held her eyes in his, "I'm different than I once was."

He took a deep breath and it startled Ginny to realize that he'd suddenly become nervous, "You see, I've taken the blood of a Night Walker."

She sat for a brief moment in silence before replying, "A vampire. You're a vampire."

Ginny's eyebrows narrowed and for the briefest second she thought she saw hurt in his beautiful eyes.

He looked away from her, and spoke evenly, "It happened in Rome. I was there with Pansy, Blaise, Crabb, Goyle, and a few others over Christmas Vacation. A lady brought me to her. She was a Night Walker. One of the Elders."

Ginny's eyes widened. The Elders were a group divided in two. Five Night Walkers and Five Day Seekers. They were said to be the mothers and fathers from which all magic originated from. The very first sons and daughters of their Goddess, Keyrah.

Draco waited until she looked back up at him, waited until she accepted what he had told her.

"MerNeith." Ginny stated surely.

"Yes." He nodded.

Ginny grinned, "And who were you to turn down and Elder?" She said.

Draco shrugged, "I have no regrets. She said things to me. She said a new time is coming. And that I should rely on my instincts and feelings more than my old misguided beliefs." He took Ginny's hand in his own, "I'll admit, I didn't quite know what the meaning of that part meant until I saw you again. I remember seeing you in the past, how I wouldn't allow myself to notice you because of how I had been raised. But as I seriously examined MerNeith's words, I let all of those old teachings go, I forgot about them. Instantly, I felt a sort of…" He paused looking for the right word.

"A sort of connection." She stated. "Something that made you drawn to me, made you want to touch me and be touched by me."

"Yes." He breathed.

"I felt it too. A sort of link with you that I didn't feel with anyone else, not even my closest family members." She laughed but it was strained. She was halfway mortified that she was actually telling him all of this, "I didn't think much of it, because I thought, how could I feel such a connection to you when I didn't even know you."

Draco smiled and Ginny very nearly drowned in his eyes as he reached out to stroke her cheek, "But that's just it. MerNeith, she told me that I would find someone whom I have known for many lifetimes. I think…I think that person is you, Ginny."

Barely able to breath at the intense feelings emanating from his eyes, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"What else did MerNeith tell you?"

Draco pulled back slightly, worry etched across his face and Ginny instantly wanted to soothe him; bring back the smile that adorned his beautiful features only moments before.

"She was brief, telling me that too much information would cause more damage than help. She told me a new time is coming. That I should rely on my instincts and feelings more than my old misguided beliefs; Only then would I find my true soul mate. Someone who had been with me many lives past. Together we would save the world."

Ginny waited a few moments then asked, when it was clear he would say no more, "Save the world from what?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea; she never said. She mentioned going against her brothers and sister to change me, but she couldn't bare to see what happened last time happen again. She said she wanted to give us all a fighting chance. I think she used her powers on me after that because the rest of the night passed in a blur of drinking, biting, and blood. When I awoke, I was laying in a patch of soft grass in the middle of the forest completely naked. Only a black robe draped my body. She whispered in my ear then; she'd left me partially mortal, so that I could still walk among those of my own kind. But the power, Ginny, the power than flows through my veins now, it's indescribable."

She looked at him in open awe, "I can't even imagine." She said breathlessly.

Taking her hand once more he pressed it to his lips, "I'll admit, not many things affect me as they once did. I've come to learn that with power comes a sense of intense calmness. As if I could even control the hands of destiny." He looked at her with a smug smile, "But I_ was_ worried of what you would think of me."

Ginny stared at him, disbelief heavy in her eyes, "How could you wonder that I would think you anything but extraordinary and beautiful. To be approached by an Elder. She must have seen something in you to make you worthy of such her affection."

Draco smiled and pulled her closer to him, "Well, I may have understated _my_ affections for you. You see, for if you thought me cursed, and turned away from me, I think a part of my soul would have torn apart. Over the years I have watched you and I think you have become my obsession."

Intense emotion pounded through Ginny's chest and she scooted herself even closer to him, "And you mine." She swallowed as he leaned in, his warm breath playing over her parted lips, "It's amazing that only yesterday I was a nobody. This feels like a dream."

"You've never been a nobody to me."

He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against hers. The contact was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Fire raced through her veins as she instantly felt heat between her legs. She could barely think clearly, but as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, capturing her own in an erotic dance, she was just thankful she was sitting down, for she knew she'd have no strength in her legs. His hands came up to cup her cheek in his palm as he deepened the kiss to a maddening level. Pure unadulterated _need_ raced through her, making her heart pound quickly. The moments flew passed as they battled for dominance over each other.

Draco pushed her back forcefully and Ginny welcomed the pressure of his body against hers. She had always hated being treated like a porcelain doll; delicate and fragile. She had more strength in her mind and body than her brothers would give her credit for, but Draco; he was giving her exactly what she wanted.

His hands moved achingly slow over her soft curves, as he gently bit her neck. Suddenly he thrust forward and the mixture between his gentle touch and hard body nearly sent her over the edge.

Gasping he pulled back slightly, "Tell me to stop, Ginny. Tell me now or I won't be able to."

Draco was in unfamiliar territory. He'd never pursued someone who made him feel as passionately or as lustfully as he did with Ginny. She made him lose control in a way that was scaring the hell out of him, but thrilling him all at the same time. He just knew that he didn't want to hurt her in any way.

She shook her head though and brought her lips fiercely to his. Arching her back she pressed her body willingly against his hard frame, bringing a deep groan from him.

Gathering her in his arms he pulled her up and off the couch.

She looked at him questioningly but he only smiled.

"As much as I want to simply tear your clothes off and plunge into your tightness until I have completely filled you," He smiled deeper as lust flooded Ginny's eyes, "I want the first time to be somewhere where I can take my time, without the worry of being caught." He stopped a mischievous thought lighting his smile, "Although, it really wouldn't make a difference to me if we shagged in private or the bloody common room. I don't think the others would even concern me."

Ginny smirked as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his neck, "Yes, and I don't think anyone would mind. After all, I've never heard of men complaining about seeing a woman completely bare."

The smile dropped instantly from Draco's face as he pulled her close, not wanting to think of other blokes looking at Ginny the way he was looking at her. Instead he buried his hands deep into her hair and kissed her fiercely, burning the images from his mind.

Stepping back, he took her hand and led her back through the halls and into the common room. The music continued to play at a more sedate level as the students sat in a crowd talking, but everyone had stopped talking to watch their Prince's actions.

Ginny flushed under their scrutiny thankful when Draco led her down the hall. After they were out of sight he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, his lips meeting hers fervently. His room was only a few paces away but it seemed he couldn't even make it that far without tasting her once more. Trying to pull forth as much determination as possible Draco continued forward, although his hands still held her to him, his lips ravishing her own.

As they entered his room, the view that met her was spectacular enough to make Ginny temporarily forget what she had been doing.

It was just stunning. Immensely huge, it had a massive four poster bed nestled in the center that could have easily slept six people comfortably. Black satin sheets hung down barely brushing the deep green carpet underneath. An ebony net topped the rails making the inside of the bed almost obscured. A large red oak desk sat against one wall with a full sized globe and shelves upon shelves of books lining the wall next to it. A fireplace with a couch and two armchairs were positioned on the opposite side, completing the room's decor. Two other doorways were cattycorner to each other, although they had no doors hinged to them.

Ginny could see that one led into a darkened closet while the other was blocked by a large leaf and thick vines. And another narrower door led into a small room, although she couldn't see what was in it.

But it was the ceiling that made Ginny gasp in delight. It was enchanted to look as if they were actually in space. Stars glittered large and bright as a streak of pink and blue haze surrounded a small planet and its rings. Two moons, each shifting and changing colors, slowly circled it. The overall effect was breathtaking.

That was, until she brought her eyes back down to the magnificent form standing in front of her. His loose pants hung low on his slim hips, showing just the barest outline of his still hard member. His shirt was molded to his skin and Ginny licked her lips in anticipation of being pulled against that chiseled pale marble chest. His hair fell forward, lightly brushing his jaw and her heart fluttered as the heat from his eyes seared her skin. He was the most handsome creature she'd ever seen, and it all seemed a dream that he was here, wanting her.

Draco would have laughed had he known what Ginny was thinking. He stood stark still as her eyes devoured him. Her red lips parted breathlessly and it took all his control not to cross the room and rip her clothes to shreds before fucking her senseless against the wall. He let his eyes travel down the pale column of her neck and over the swell of her full breasts. His mouth ached to take each one in his mouth and suckle her until she cried out his name. Her skirt swished about her slender thighs as her hair, the color of freshly spilt blood (he noted), fell loosely about her narrow waist. Long curvy legs seemed to beg for his attention and he couldn't believe that this gorgeous, intelligent girl was actually allowing him to have his way with her.

He'd been with plenty of other girls before Ginny; for Slytherin was a place where nothing was considered inappropriate. They were a close tight knit house, full of pride, wealth, and respect. They opened up to only those they deemed worthy, and that almost never consisted of anyone outside of Slytherin. It wasn't uncommon to be with a different person each night of the week, if one wanted. No one was ostracized or judged for their sexual preferences. And Draco had, as many others in his house, enjoyed the experiences of many of his housemates, male and female alike. Sex was a plaything for those they called friend. For Slytherins trusted few, but loved only one. He didn't know exactly what he felt for Ginny, but he knew he wanted her; beyond that, well, he'd wait and see where that road took him.

Hello All! This is my second fanfic. First one is Labyrinth and complete. Obviously I own nothing Harry Potter.

I write when I can. I wasn't going to post this until I was done with the whole story, because when I can't write for a while, I feel guilty. But then I realized, reviews and knowing people want to see what's next makes me energized to write more.

So please, if you like what you read, I ask for a review. Thank you!

NOTE:::::: I have a tendency to add as I go. And I love playing this game. If you want to be a little active with my story, after you review leave three words at the bottom of your review. They can be a name, object, actions, adjective. Anything you want. If it perks my interest I will incorporate it into a funny part in the story.

It can get very interesting lol. So give me your best, and as always. Thank you for reading. I hope everyone liked the first chapter.

PS. I have the second chapter done. After ten reviews I'll post it. Hehehe. Yep, I totally would have been a slytherin. Blackmail…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING! This story gets very graphic. Lots of descriptive sex scenes. Please don't read it and then complain that it had smut. Most of the story IS that way. I'm putting this in here now. Read at your own risk. **_

Pansy smirked triumphantly as she watched Draco drag Ginny off to his bedchamber.

"Well, it's about time." Blaise drawled next to her.

She nodded in agreement, "I swear if he didn't make a move soon I was going to strip her naked and tie her to his bed."

Blaise laughed, "Well, now we know what we can do for his birthday. I'm just surprised it took him so long. Draco normally doesn't wait for things he wants."

Pansy took a sip of her wine and smiled, "You know our Prince; he had to analyze every single detail and situation that might occur. Ask himself all the what ifs and what will happens. He can't just accept the fact that he might have feelings for Ginny."

Blaise laughed, "Well, I hardly think that just because two people lust after each other that that means they have feelings for one another."

Pansy turned to him one eyebrow raised, "Normally I would agree with you, but can't you feel it. There's something different between them; something stronger than just lust. Every time they are in the same room they are sneaking looks at each other. It's been that way for years."

"Well, for Ginny's sake I hope you're right. Draco's never had a serious outlook on his relationships. Hell, the longest he ever let someone stay in his room was…you." Blaise said blandly. Pansy nodded, worry creasing her brow. Casual sex was nothing among Slytherins. And Pansy had only stayed with Draco that long because he was helping her to forget about…something. She loved Draco dearly, as did everyone else in their house, but he was not known for keeping a girlfriend.

"You looked worried all of a sudden." Blaise commented, reaching out to smooth the wrinkle between her eyes.

Pansy tore her gaze away from the hall that her two friends had disappeared down, "I guess I just never thought of how this would turn out if they actually got together. I mean, I've just always thought of Ginny as a Slytherin, but she's not been raised the way we have. I never thought how this might affect her."

Blaise scooted in close to her, "Pansy, Ginny is a smart girl. I doubt she'll expect him to declare his undying love and propose after just one night together. Besides, Ginny was put in Slytherin for a reason. Who's to say she doesn't know _exactly_ what she's getting into."

Pansy bit her lip looking a little more relaxed, "I suppose you're right. I just don't want Ginny to regret changing houses after just one night here. I mean, I just felt that there was something between them; that if they found each other they wouldn't let go."

Blaise chuckled, "If they are meant to be together then it will happen. But on the bright side from all the people that have gone through Draco's room, I've never heard one complain about being there."

She smirked, "We both could attest to that."

Blaise nodded, "Draco is not going to hurt her. He's gone through many lovers but not maliciously. He's considerate with those he takes to his bed. You know that."

And she did. She just hoped that Ginny was as open minded as Blaise thought her to be.

Deciding to take her thoughts to a happier nature Blaise turned and with a mischievous smirk tossed his empty goblet behind him and pulled her onto his lap.

"So, who do you think my true love and soul mate is?" He teased, wagging an eyebrow at her.

She grinned at him as she leaned close, soft breasts pressed enticingly against his chest as her breath, warm and intoxicating, swept over his cheek, "I don't know about soul mates, but how about a bed mate for the night." She whispered, her lips brushing his ear as her finger ran the length of his hardening member.

He smirked and stood up, lifting her in his arms and stealing a quick kiss, as he hastily made his way to his own bedchamber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat as Draco lifted her in his arms and pressed his lips hungrily against hers. She'd seen the conflicting emotions flickering across his face as he led her into his bedchamber, and knew that he wasn't accustomed to things happening to him without reason.

She smirked silently to herself; she didn't know what all this meant to him. Hell, she didn't really know what all this meant to her. Would they share just this one night? Would she even stay the whole night? Would he want her to stay longer?

Her line of thought was interrupted as Draco let loose of her legs, holding her up against him by her derrière. She wrapped her legs around him and the friction had her moaning against his neck.

Draco expertly massaged her back side as he ground his hard length against her.

"Oh fuck." She whispered as he licked her earlobe.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." He growled and she felt a rush of heat at his words.

"Fuck me, Draco." She said huskily, her voice rough and breathless, making him lose the small trace of control he still had. Taking a few strides he walked over and sat her on his bed, legs dangling over the edge. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he yanked it up over his head then climbed up on the bed, wrapping one arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her to the center.

She sighed as his hard body pinned her to the soft mattress; she wound her arms under his and gripped his back as she arched up and pressed her groin against throbbing erection.

Ginny shivered as Draco gasped at the sudden pressure and she caught a brief glimpse of deadly looking fangs.

Smirking down at her he leaned in close and Ginny felt the faintest touch of his teeth scrape against the side of her throat. Coherent thoughts slipped from her mind as she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck pressing him tighter against her. Retracting his teeth, Draco nipped and sucked the delicate flesh feeling his head swim as she began to do the same.

Her sweet mouth made a warm trail down his throat as she mimicked his actions. His breath caught as she stopped a gently sucked on his Adams Apple before moving to his shoulder. Sweet butterfly kisses nearly drove him over the edge as she swiftly undid the buttons on his jeans, spilling his hard throbbing cock into her palms.

Suddenly Ginny froze bitting her lip apprehensively; she didn't want him to know. She knew he was experienced, but she was…well…not. She wrapped her fingers around his long thickness and let out a sigh. His skin was so smooth, so hard, she marveled at just the feel of him.

Draco felt the thin line of blood run into his mouth where he was biting into his lip. Ginny's warm soft hands boldly stroked him and he felt as if he would cum right there. He took a few deep fortifying breaths and tried to remember who he was.

Draco Malfoy. Official Slytherin Prince. Unofficial Slytherin Sex God. He was no mere boy with his first woman. But Ginny was making him lose control like no one before had been able to do. Grinding his teeth together he looked up away from her intense perusal of him. Her fingertips ran delicately over his length and down to his balls, cupping them in those deliciously warm hands. Draco drug in a long breath then sighed thankfully when she suddenly stopped, moving her hands back up to his chest and rubbing him softly.

He looked down at her but she refused to meet his gaze. She worried at her bottom and his eyes narrowed in confusion before realization dawned on him.

She didn't know what to do next.

"Ginny?"

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes still glued to his chest. He was amazed at the sudden change in her. He knew she was going on instincts before; driving and showing her how to get what she wanted. But now that she was faced with the actual task, she lost her confidence. He considered stopping, but felt the lust and want radiating off of her.

He thought about what to say, but for once, words evaded him. So instead, he took her gently in his arms and began to tenderly kiss her lips. With one hand tangled in her long thick hair, he ran a thumb over her bottom lip then down her jaw, bringing a soft moan from her throat. He waited until she was fully responding to him before slowly beginning to remove her clothing. With one quick tug, the robe she donned to go outside was gone, leaving her in a simple button up blouse and a black skirt. Moving his lips to her cheek, then down her neck, and finally just above her breasts, he painstakingly began to undo her top, taking agonizing time on every button. Each time he pushed one of the small shiny disks through the hole, he'd purposely let his fingers graze the soft swell of her full breasts. Ginny was nearly trembling at his touch by the time the last button was through.

Draco laid her back, tossing her shirt aside and grinning at her before yanking her skirt off in one swift movement. He felt the tension ease out of her as she smiled up at him.

"This isn't exactly fair." She noted, lifting an eyebrow at his still half dressed body.

He smirked, until she extended her hand and snapped her fingers at him. Cool air met his exposed flesh as he realized she had vanished all his clothing but for his green silk boxers. Shocked he looked up at her.

"No wand?"

She threw his smirk back at him and he growled before yanking her up against his chest. Ginny swallowed thickly as she felt the full extent of his arousal, but pushed her apprehension aside. She knew what she wanted, and he was holding her tightly in his strong arms.

"Draco," She whispered hoping he wouldn't change his mind and stop, "I'm…I'm not…I've never been with anyone before."

He smiled at her and she felt her breath catch at how beautiful he was.

"I suspected as much. Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head vigorously, "No. I don't want to stop. I want you to teach me what to do."

Draco lowered his head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling her against him once more he slowly laid her back onto his bed. Time soon had no relevance as they lost themselves in touching and kissing each other's bodies, learning every curve and feeling every square inch of soft skin. Draco undid the clasp on her plain white lace bra, tossing it to the side as he gazed hungrily down at the site of Ginny's full pale breasts. He couldn't resist taking each one in his hands and swirling his tongue over her nipples before suckling her gently. Moving lower, he took her knickers in between his fingers and forced himself to slide them down her legs and off, instead of simply ripping them to shreds.

Draco ran his hands down over her flat stomach, brushing his fingers over her thighs. Soft red curls brushed his knuckles as he slid his fingers up, teasing her most sensitive parts.

His thumb caressed the soft nub of her clit as he slowly slid one finger inside of her. She was searing hot, and impossibly wet. Ginny's hips bucked up as she flung her arms out, gripping the silk sheets tightly in her fists.

"Draco." She choked out as he continued his rhythmatic ministrations. Draco growled low in his throat as he dredged up every ounce of self control to keep himself from simply spreading her legs and shoving his cock deep inside of her intoxicatingly sweetness.

"More." She gasped out begging.

He fought for control of himself.

"Please."

He fought harder.

"Oh please more."

And lost.

Laying his body full against hers he gathered her in his arms, placing his throbbing member at her opening.

She was already drenched with wetness and Draco found no resistance as he thrust forward, filling her completely.

Stars spun in front of Ginny's eyes as the mixture of pleasure and sweet pain blended together making her feel drunk with lust.

Draco groaned and cursed lightly under his breath as he nearly lost himself in the feel of her. Pulling her legs up around his hips he slowly began to move; thrusting deep then pulling back until they both were breathing heavily and moaning with each progressively hard plunge. Ginny's sweet hot oils slid down his shaft making the slight friction nearly maddening.

Her hands were splayed across his back and their rhythm became increasingly erratic as she pulled him closer and deeper into her.

Ginny's breathing quickened and Draco's head swam as he neared his own peak "Oh Lord, Oh my…sweet, Yes!" Ginny screamed as the world exploded behind her eyes.

Feeling her searing hot release Draco growled low sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck and simultaneously grabbing her hips, nails digging into her skin and cumming powerfully. Ginny screamed in overwhelming pleasure as her climax continued on much longer than it should have been able.

Chest heaving, Ginny was slow in returning to reality, Draco's weight a comfort on top of her. Grinning sleepily, she lazily ran her fingers in circles on his back. Draco licked the small wounds on her neck, effectively healing them.

Groaning he heaved himself off of her and laid to her side, pulling her close.

Content just to lay in each other's arms, the thoroughly sated pair fell into an exhausted sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco and Ginny slept in late that morning. They woke twice more in the night, both times ending pleasantly with sweat soaked bodies and satisfied grins. Ginny was pleased to find that with no windows in the dungeons there was no pesky sunlight sneak in and wake her from loving sleep.

Gently rolling over she was surprised to find Draco, propped up on one elbow, watching her.

Feeling slightly self-conscious she grinned nervously, "Been awake long?"

He nodded, "I don't need that much sleep anymore."

Ginny snorted and stretched lazily, "Must be nice."

"Just one of the many perks to being a Vampire."

Looking over, her eyes locked with his and heat flooded her senses. He leaned in and kissed her until she was breathless once more. Some time later Draco pulled her off the bed, admiring the curve of her hips and perfectly rounded backside as she stood naked before him.

"Take a bath with me." He commanded, softening his order with a gentle kiss.

"Mmmhmm. A bath sounds wonderful just now."

He led her through one of the doors opposite them and Ginny very nearly clapped her hands in delight.

The bathroom looked as if they had stepped straight into a desert oasis. Soft white sand lined a large steaming pool of clear blue water. Rocks and plants were placed thickly around, giving it a very snug concealed feel, and at the far end a small cliff rose up creating a waterfall. The sky was dark but lit the room with thousands of glowing stars.

"Your rooms are amazing." She whispered sincerely.

"It took a long time to get things just right, but I believe I finally did it."

"I believe so." She agreed as he led her through the thick leaves and onto the sand. She was pleasantly surprised to see that no matter how wet her feet got, the sand wouldn't stick.

_Must be a permanent nonsticking charm. _She thought.

Stepping into the shallow water she shivered as the steam rose up brining goose bumps to her skin. Draco smirked and pulled her farther in until she was clinging to him to keep her head above the water.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she grinned and leaned back, spreading her arms out and letting the water caress and support her frame.

Draco chuckled and leaned down to capture a perfectly shaped nipple in his mouth. Ginny moaned lightly as he ran his tongue over her exposed skin. Sitting back up she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

They broke apart, each a little breathless, and a thought occurred to Draco.

"You can do wandless magic." It wasn't really a question as she'd proved it the night before.

She nodded.

"Where'd you learn?" he asked curiously.

"I love magic. All kinds of magic." She added, "One day my mom and I, we were at a," she averted her eyes slightly; "a consignment shop and I found this old book about wandless magic. One of the first things I read was that not everyone can do it. I just assumed that the person that owned the book previous couldn't do it, so decided to get rid of it. I read the book twice, practicing each night, before I finally could summon a glass to me without my wand. After that I went to the library and read every book on wandless magic that I could get my hands on."

"I'd say you're rather good at it." He commented sincerely.

"Have you ever read anything on wandless magic?" She asked, a warm feeling in her chest at his praise.

He smirked at her and snapped his fingers, mimicking her actions from the night before. A bar of soap appeared in his hand. With a wave it was gone again.

"You could say that."

"Hmmm. Well, don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure you'll get better at it with practice." She commented dryly, trying her hardest to suppress a laugh.

Draco snaked his arms around her and grinned cheekily before quickly leaning back and dragging her under the water.

Resurfacing with a few curses and sputtering water, Ginny pushed her long hair out of her face before glaring at a laughing Draco.

Narrowing her eyes she pushed back a little, swimming on her back, then proceeded to kick large amounts of water at his head. Draco yelled then dived for her, reaching for her outstretched legs. Squealing, Ginny dove under the water barely missing his groping hands.

She surfaced once again and spun looking for him; the waterfall splashed and flowed in a soothing rhythm as the hairs prickled on the back of her neck. Strong fingers wrapped around her ankle and she barely had time to suck in a breath before she was pulled under the water once more.

Ginny opened her eyes and was amazed that Draco could smirk just as well submerged in water as he could in dry air. She smiled at him, rolling her eyes, and he kissed her briefly before kicking off the bottom, Ginny's hand in tow, and resurfacing.

"I win." He declared smugly, kissing her fingers before letting go of her hand and paddling over to the waterfall.

"This time." She mumbled, then swallowed embarrassedly. Her comment made it seem as if she'd be invited back to do this again and she hadn't wanted to seem forward. Her thoughts flew back to his words from last night.

_Someone I knew many lives before_

_Soul mates_

Ginny chewed her lower lip thoughtfully glancing around the room, unaware that Draco was studying her. Sure he'd said those things; but how much weight did that carry with someone who owned nearly half the world.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked seriously.

Ginny looked up at him, losing herself once more in those beautiful stormy grey blue eyes, and decided.

"Draco, I have to know." She ran her toes lightly over the marble bottom of the pool, realizing she could only press on, there was no turning back, no matter what his answer was, "What do you want of me? I'm not a child. If you want only this night then I can accept that with no change in our friendship. I'd just rather you be honest in telling me what you expect. I know this is soon, but after last night, and the way I feel, I have to know."

His expression remained void as he moved closer to her, "And how do you feel?"

She licked her lips and considered, briefly, playing coy. But she'd always hated those types of girls; the ones who hid their feelings or acted the opposite just to play games and keep guys guessing. That wasn't her; she was open with those she loved, she was affectionate and caring, and above all else, she was honest; and she wanted Draco to want her for who she was.

Ginny took a deep breath, "I care for you. I know it sounds so silly since we hardly know each other, but like I said last night, I've always felt drawn to you. And now, after making love to you last night, I feel even closer. I can't imagine sex always does that to people." She said hastily, feeling slightly foolish, "I mean, I've kissed boys before; but just the moment that you even kissed me, I felt…I felt…" She paused.

"Like no matter what happens you'd do anything in your power to be by my side?" He finished.

Heart laid completely open and served at his feet, she nodded. Draco smiled one of his rare warm smiles and pulled her to him.

"I didn't want to scare you." He said running his fingers down the pale column of her neck and up over her cheek, "I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving this morning; Of leaving ever. I'm not very good with emotions, so I can't explain it much more than this. But, Ginny, I want you with me; with only me. And I want to be with you, and only you."

Draco's heart beat loudly as Ginny stared at him, wonder written across her face before she threw her arms around his neck, her smile making him thank the gods that this gorgeous creature was wrapped snugly in his arms.

He kissed her deeply before letting his lips move to her cheek then down her to her neck. He smiled against her as he nibbled her skin. There was a tiny blemish from his bite the night before. It was the second time they'd awoken and made love that she'd asked him not to heal it completely. She'd been so unsure and nervous of herself that Draco was afraid he'd gone too far. He'd forgotten that she'd only just joined Slytherin and may not be accepting of the dark play. But Ginny had taken right to it. Loving the small amounts of pain and blood that mixed deliciously with his tender hands and searing lips.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He replied nibbling on her neck, and feeling the heat rise.

"What will our families say?"

Draco sighed and pulled back, "Will it matter?"

She thought for a minute before shaking her head. She loved her family, but Draco made her feel things she couldn't even put into words. Nothing would separate them, not even those they loved.

"I guess if they truly care about us, they will accept our decision." She said, doubt laced in her words.

"I think we should tell them though. Before we make it known to the rest of the school." Draco commented.

Ginny grinned shyly.

"What?"

She shook her head, "It's the whole actions speak louder than words concept. I know you said you want to be with me, but by telling the rest of the school, it's showing me you want to be with me."

He grinned mischievously at her, "Well, that's purely selfish. I just don't want anyone else thinking you're available. And of course, who wouldn't want to brag that the gorgeous and intelligent Ginevra Weasley was their girlfriend."

Ginny reached out to rub his shoulder suggestively, "I believe I'm going to make a few enemies though, taking you off the market."

Heat sparked in Draco's eyes as once again pulled Ginny to him, crushing their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Angela stepped through the portal that morning shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

Pansy raised a hand to hail her over, eyes suspicious over the absence of the other girl's normally upbeat attitude.

"What's up?" Pansy asked immediately.

Angela's eyes flickered to Ginny, who was seated securely with Draco's arm wrapped around her.

"I just came from the infirmary. I'm studying under Madame Pomfrey to become a healer." She added for Ginny's sake. "James was there."

Ginny snorted, "From last night. I barely hit him!"

She shook her head, "He's laid up actually; A broken nose, two fractured ribs, and a couple shattered knuckles."

Pansy sat forward, dark amusement in her eyes, "And who gave the little shit what he deserves?"

Angela cracked a small smile before sobering once more, "Word travels fast in this house. I guess Fred and George didn't like the fact that some guy thought he could treat Ginny that way."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, "Fred and George did that?"

Angela shook her head, "Just George. I guess they made it legal by challenging him to a duel so only one could do it. I heard the argument they had over which one got to mess him up took longer than the actual dueling."

"So what's the problem?" Draco said in a bored drawl.

"The problem is that the twins were so angry they didn't really pay attention to the witnesses. Fred, of course, was George's second but James was in one of the balcony rooms with three of his friends. They aren't saying anything about a duel and James is saying the twins ambushed him and ganged up on him. He's pressing charges. There's an Auror with him now, to make sure no one does anything else."

Hot rage shot through Ginny's chest as she was consumed by the urge to find James and break every bone in his lying body.

Magical dueling was a custom still very much practiced among the wizarding community. The rules were laid out nearly 500 years ago by the pureblood elite of their time; and it had worked so well over that no one had made any real changes to the regulations. And while there were those that thought dueling was barbaric and outdated, the majority of wizards and witches still knew the art of dueling and practiced on a regular basis. The rules were fairly simple. It was always a one on one. The duel had to be announced in front of at least two witnesses and fought with two witnesses, or seconds. Wands were the only weapons allowed in the dueling arena, but hand to hand combat was also an option, unless stated and agreed on by both parties, in which swords or knives could be entered in as well. Killing someone in a duel was legal, although most people refrained from doing so in minor duels as it showed bad form. And last, if someone was challenged to a duel and they decline they are immediately in a magical debt of the challenger. In the wizarding world it was considered better to die in a duel than to turn one down and be branded a slave to another. But lying about a duel was nearly just as bad.

Ginny bolted up off the couch, "I'll kill that little piece of shit! My brothers would do no such thing!"

Pansy took her hand and pulled her back down, "We know that sweetheart."

"And so does everyone else." Angela added, "There were at least 20 people that saw Fred and George arguing over who would duel with James, before they finally settled it on a coin flip. My girlfriends and I were three of them. I mean, the twins were drunk that night, but no one believes they'd do what James is saying. He's just being a dick because he lost."

Ginny dropped her head in her hands, "Oh Lord, this is my fault. Why did they have to go find him? Why couldn't they let it go?" Her body was so rigid with anger and fear she felt as if she might explode at any minute.

Draco pulled her close, laying her head against his chest and began to gently stroke her hair, "Because they love you. And they didn't want to let the little shit go without a just warning. It doesn't matter though. The aurors can do a magical scan of the area that they dueled in. If James accepted the duel then that completed a magical binding between him and George. They will be able to search for that."

Ginny forced back her anger, swallowing the helplessness she felt, "Thank you. But we both know how difficult that is. And the twins were drunk. Do you really think they are going to remember exactly where they were? The dungeons are huge." She seemed to wilt drastically as the reality of their situation became a little more grim.

"Where are the twins now?" Draco asked.

"In custody. The Aurors snagged them at their apartment. They're being held until a hearing can be set."

A tear sparkled in Ginny's eyes before making a wet trail down her cheek. Draco's lips tightened into a thin line and he felt as if his heart were being stabbed repeatedly by a blunt knife.

"Pansy," He said, his tone making her eyes widen, "Stay with Ginny. I just remembered this crucial meeting I need to schedule."

Pansy nodded understandingly and scooted closer wrapping her arms around Ginny who was looking at the floor with pale despondent eyes.

"This isn't your fault honey." Pansy tried again.

But Ginny just kept staring, even after Draco kissed her cheek and promised to return as soon as possible, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, I suppose. The twins are going to be arrested and there's nothing I can do."

************************************************************************  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco strode into the infirmary a dark scowl marring his face. Spying the auror across the room, his scowl lightened into a smirk, pleased at who he saw. An old Gryffindor, three years graduated, but someone who would naturally be on the Weasley's side. A small area had been secluded off to keep people away, but at least Madam Pomfrey wasn't around.

"Ross Jeffrey." Draco said, keeping the distain out of his voice as he casually strolled up to him. He still wasn't overly fond of the self righteousness that were most Gryffindors.

The man nodded respectfully if not somewhat apprehensively, "Draco, what can I do for you?"

"I want to see Barret." He said, pointing to the curtain that the auror was standing in front of.

Ross swallowed deeply, "I can't. No one is allowed in."

"I'm here to help George Weasley."

Conflict flitted across the Aruro's face, but still he shook his head.

Draco stepped up close to him a humorless smile adorning his stone hard expression, "I'm not asking to see him. I am telling you what I am going to do. Now, you will step aside and let me through or there will be consequences."

Normally he would have tried a more subtle approach instead of going straight to threats, but he was anxious to get back to Ginny's side. He felt a deep heavy weight increasing each moment he was gone and it was not something he was accustomed to dealing with.

Ross hesitated once more before nodding and stepping aside.

"Draco." He said, stopping him once more, much to Draco's irritation.

"What." He snapped.

"If the ministry finds out I let you in there, I'll lose my job." He stated it matter of factly with no whine or pleading in his voice and Draco's respect for the man rose a tiny notch.

"They won't." He said bluntly, then disappeared inside the closed curtains.

To his credit, James looked as if both Weasley's _had_ indeed beaten the living hell out of him.

Cracking an eye open the man paled considerably and attempted to sit up against the pain of his ribs.

"I see Madame Pomfrey hasn't healed you entirely yet." Draco stated smiling.

"What…what do you want, Malfoy?" James stuttered.

"I'll make this quick, for I have more pressing matters to attend to than sitting here in the vicinity of a worthless piece of shit like you. You will drop the charges against the Weasley twins and confess to them that you are a liar and made up this ridiculous story because you didn't want everyone to know what a terrible dueler you are."

James's eyes flickered to the curtain where Ross waited, then sneered.

"And why would I do that? They _did_ jump me after all."

Draco crossed the room and grabbed the other man by shoulder, yanking him out of the bed. James clutched his side as he gasped for air, showing obvious pain.

Draco looked at his weak display disgustedly. How pathetic.

Pulling his face to mere inches away from his own Draco whispered, a deadly threat low in his voice, "I can smell the lies that drip from your foul mouth. If you do not do as I say, then there is no place on earth you can hide where I will not find you and challenge you to _another_ legal duel. Only this time I will make sure there are credible witness, and I will make sure you do not walk away. The twins may have slight reservations with killing someone but I. do. not." He growled, putting an emphasis on the last three words.

He dropped the other man roughly on the floor making sure he hit it just a little harder than he normally would have.

"Do I need to repeat myself, or are we clear."

James coughed through the pain.

"We are…clear." He managed to get out.

"Good. You have fifteen minutes to make your confession." Draco turned to leave then stopped. He didn't even turn around as he spoke, "And if you ever touch Ginevra again, I will rip your arms from their sockets and play in your blood as death comes to take you."

In a blink he was gone, and moments later Ross appeared, head stuck in through the open curtain.

"Get the fuck out!" James snarled letting loose his anger on the man.

Ross simply glared at him before yanking the curtains shut once more.

"Stupid fucking nosy Gryffindor." James whispered pulling himself back up on the bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco was smiling a rare smile as he stepped through the entryway to Slytherin House. He was surprised at how anxious he was to see Ginny again especially since it'd only been about an hour since he'd left.

But as his eyes scanned the room and landed on Pansy the smile was effectively wiped off his face.

He crossed to her in long quick strides, "Where is she?"

"At the Burrow." Pansy told him. "She said her mother needed to hear the truth."

Draco gave her a short nod and sat down. But after just fifteen minutes he stood and excused himself to the solitary of his own room. He was worried about Ginny and that was a new feeling for him. Draco was accustomed to being worried about Blaise, Pansy, and a few other Slytherins that he considered close enough to be called a friend. But he'd never been worried about someone the way he worried about Ginny. He stepped through his doorway wanting to be alone with his newfound confusion. Draco wanted more than anything to go and be with Ginny, but knew it could only cause problems since they hadn't informed their parents yet about their relationship. And now was not the time to be causing more trouble.

Tossing his robes over the back of his leather couch, Draco headed for the bathroom, intent on taking a quick dip before relaxing for the day.

Two hours later found him casually lounging on the couch, wet hair clinging to his temples as he leisurely read a book on rare disease inducing curses.

He'd downed a whole bottle of wine, and kept glancing at the clock every five minutes, having to reread quite a few pages due to his lack of concentration.

A short rap on the door had him calling out a curt enter.

Pansy stepped through the doorway, scowling at the painting that guarded his rooms.

"You know, that bitch of a mermaid gets meaner every time I try and get in here."

Draco smirked haughtily, "What can I say, She's in love with me."

Pansy snorted as she walked over. Draco lounged comfortably on his large leather sofa, clad in only a pair of black silk night pants. He rested a book on his chiseled stomach and Pansy smirked appreciatively. She may not have seen Draco as the love of her life, but any woman could appreciate the perfectly sculpted figure before her.

"I wanted to see if I could borrow your book on 15th century blood wars. There's a reference in there to a toxin that cures any ailment right before it kills. I was thinking of turning some research in that direction."

He raised his hand and pointed towards the bookcase, "Accio, blood wars book." A large brown and red book sailed through the air. Reaching out, Pansy snatched it as it made to whiz by her.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you darling." He said with exaggeratedly loving eyes.

Pansy chuckled and made to leave when they heard his owl hoot from the smaller next room.

Draco made himself stand up and walked calmly over, ignoring the urge to simply run across the room. Venus, his large black European owl, nodded her head towards a small window shaped recess. Running his thumb over one fang he sliced open the pad and smeared his blood on the stones of the small ledge of the window. Glowing a deep grey, the blood sunk into the stones then shot around the window; a soft click sounded as the stone wall disappeared. An old brown barn owl, stepped forward and shakily presented its leg to Draco. Petting the old thing's soft feathers he smiled at it warmly as he took the note.

Snagging a treat from the dish he offered it to the owl, who took it gratefully then turned and flew off.

"Geez," Pansy drawled from the doorway, "That thing looked like it should have been retired ten years ago."

Draco nodded his agreement as he hastily opened the small piece of paper.

_Draco,_

_Wonderful news. Barrett admitted to lying! He said he couldn't go through with accusing the twins of something they didn't do, and he was just mad that George beat him. The twins were released an hour ago. Mum is cooking a huge dinner to celebrate everything turning out okay. I'll still be back tonight though. See you then._

_Ginny_

"Something good?" Pansy asked, eyeing his dopey grin.

Draco handed her the note. She scanned it quickly then leveled him with a stare.

"Barrett just happened to confess, huh? And I suppose your little disappearance this morning didn't have anything to do with that?"

Draco grinned at her and winked, but remained silent.

"Why?"

He turned and looked at her strangely, "Why what?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why make Barrett confess."

Draco gave her a sneering smile before walking over to put his book away, "I thought it was obvious. I want to make Ginny happy." He stopped for a moment, "Plus, it'd be bad if my new company owners went to jail." He brushed his hair back and tapped his chin, "But mostly for Ginny."

"So you care about her?" Pansy's voice was blatantly neutral.

Draco smiled staring at Pansy in thought. If anyone else had been asking these questions he'd have cut them off long ago, making it icily clear that his emotions were no one's business. But Pansy was different. They'd grown up together. Her, Blaise, and he; immediately connecting with each other mainly because they shared a common enemy. Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord had changed their parents, made them care less about their children and more about some insane mudblood's idea of purity. Of course, every Slytherin cared about purity, but they didn't think mass slaughter was the way to go about it. You simply didn't breed with a mudblood. Who cares if they breed among themselves; that just made the purebloods all the more powerful.

But Draco, Pansy, and Blaise had had to deal with things that no children should have ever. And they were always there, comforting and protecting each other. They were as close as friends could be, and Draco trusted her completely.

"Yes. Yes, I really do." He said simply.

Pansy grinned genuinely happily, "I'm glad."

"Me too." He said, emotion thick in his words.

"Ginny is the perfect person for you. Hell she's the perfect friend for me." She didn't go into needless explanations, Draco knew what she meant. Ginny was dark, perfect for understanding their ways, but she was also light, helping them to see a new side of life.

"You know." She said with evasive humor, "The whole house is talking about you two."

"Really." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you two were awfully friendly this morning."

"We're dating."

Voldemort appearing and dancing the jig in a cancan dress couldn't have brought forth a better look of shock to Pansy's face.

"You decided this already?"

He nodded, "As of this morning I am officially off the market."

"Wow." She whistled, "Committing yourself to one girl." She seemed to be churning the thought around in her head.

"I figured you'd be happy."

"Oh I am." She assured him, "I really am. I just never saw you jumping to dating status after just one night. That's…really great." She said finally, a genuine smile on her lips. "I knew I was right." She declared happily, "I told Blaise that there was something different between you two."

Draco chuckled, "Yes, well, if you want to go make a bet with him before he finds out I won't tell."

She laughed and shook her head, "Well, I'll see you in the morning. I'm really happy for you, Draco, and Ginny too. She deserves this just as much as you do." She started to leave when he called out to her.

"Pansy."

She turned questioning eyes on him.

"Are you ever going to tell Blaise?"

She didn't have to ask. She knew he wasn't referring to anything they'd been just discussing.

"No." She shook her head, "No, it will just ruin what we have."

He didn't comment. He wasn't going to push her when she very well could be right. But it hurt him, and the experience was unsettling since there wasn't very many things that could pierce Draco's stone exterior. It wasn't that he hid things well; he just simply didn't care that much about insignificant people. But Pansy was close to him, and he didn't like seeing her hurt, even if she'd never admit it.

"Night Pansy."

She shot him a quick half smile and left.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I still can't believe that Barrett just admitted to lying. I mean, who goes through all the trouble of trying to get someone arrested and then decides 'I think I'll just turn myself in'?" Ron said taking a large bit of his pie.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Ron's right, what's wrong with that guy? He's got to be in deep for lying to the aurors."

Fred shrugged, "Since he's a minor, and his dad got a pretty good attorney, they let him off with community service…"

"…since they think it was just a prank that got out of hand." George added.

"Well that's just awful. People like that should be taken to task for what they've done. Why if he hadn't grown a conscience and confessed, Fred and George could have gone to jail!" Molly exclaimed.

Fred chuckled, "Grown a conscience. That's a thought…"

"…Maybe someone had a little chat with him that made him grow a conscience."

Ginny looked over to find the twins eyes on her. Her eyes widened as she realized their meaning, and they both shrugged as if to say, it's possible.

"How's the team look this year Harry?" Arthur asked adding a scoop of ice cream to his own pie.

"To be honest, kind of bleak. I mean, with Ginny off the team and all, it's not going well finding a suitable replacement; she was a heck of a chaser."

Hermione watched Ginny check the clock for the 8th time since they'd all sat down for dinner.

"Somewhere to be?" She whispered, leaning over slightly towards the redhead.

"Huh? Oh," she shook her head, "I just told Pansy I'd be back tonight to help her with her transfiguration homework."

"How _did_ McGonagall take you leaving us for Slytherin?" Ron asked playfully.

Ginny shrugged, "She was fine with it, I guess. I can never tell with her. She so stuffy sometimes, like she's got a broom stuck up her…"

"Ginevra!" Molly scolded, pointing her fork at her daughter.

"Sorry, mum." Ginny said sheepishly, taking a bit of her pie.

"Well, if she's having problems in transfigurations then maybe Hermione can help her." Molly suggested.

Everyone stared down at their desserts awkwardly as Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a strained smile, "I'll…um…I'll offer, Mrs. Weasley." She hated to lie, especially to someone like Molly, but there was absolutely no way she's be helping Pansy with her homework. Not because she wasn't willing, but because Pansy would never lower herself to taking help from a … mudblood. "But really I don't think that's necessary. Ginny is magnificent at transfigurations. She's at the top of all her classes really."

Molly gave Ginny a sweet grin before turning her attention back to Hermione, "I'm so proud that you've been such a great role model for our Ginny, setting such a good example."

Ginny mashed the soft crust of her pie down onto her plate as her mother continued to praise Hermione. She knew she shouldn't be upset; knew that she should be more than used to it by now. It was always like that. If Ginny did something good, it was because Hermione had done it better and let Ginny see how it was done.

Great lord, sometimes she thought her mother really wanted Hermione to be her daughter.

"You know, I bet there's a good chance Ginny makes Head Girl next year." Hermione said interrupting Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks tinged pink.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "McGonagall would agree. She told me and Ron that it surprised her how you were so close to making Head Girl and Ron could barely…" Harry swallowed down a chuckle, "turn his apple into a banana."

"I'd like to turn you into a banana." Ron shot back. The whole table sat in dead silence.

"I'd. Like. To. Turn. You. Into. A. Banana." Fred repeated slowly. "I bet you would, Ron." Fred agreed with a straight face.

George snickered and within seconds everyone was practically in tears from laughing so hard.

"Oh shut up, then." Ron grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, his face an unnatural shade of red.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Harry," Molly sighed bringing the topic back to safe grounds, "but I don't think we should hold our breaths on that one." she tisked, "I'm sure there are plenty of other more able girls that would fit the Head Girl role better than our Ginny."

"Molly!" Arthur scolded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What?" She asked pretending to be confused, "I'm only being realistic. I mean, students like Hermione get the Head Girl position and go onto to be powerful witches. Ginny is more likely to find herself a wealthy husband. Lord knows she didn't get those looks for nothing." Her good mood suddenly vanished once more, Ginny forced down another bite of her pie, feeling it stick and scratch at her throat. Only her mother could make being beautiful a bad thing.

"You know mum, Hermione didn't get the Head Girl position." Ron reminded her. He blushed, his eyes darting to Hermione and quickly added, "Not that she didn't deserve it."

Hermione just shrugged and looked away.

A short bout of uncomfortable silence descended on the family. Ginny forced her anger down as she tried to block out her mother's words. But in reality being Head Girl would be the absolute highlight of her Hogwarts schooling. With so many brothers it was hard to excel at anything that one of them hadn't done. Bill had been Head Boy, as had Percy, but neither had been Quidditch players. Charlie was a natural at Quidditch, just like the twins and Ron, but none of them could brag about their school work.

Ginny was determined to be the first Weasley to do both. Quidditch star and Head Girl.

As usual with a large family the silence didn't last long and soon everyone was talking over each other once again. She glanced at the clock once more and sighed. The time always seemed to drag on when she was at home. Luckily the twins were there, and their jokes and pranks had helped to move things along; much to her parent's irritation.

"I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione whispered, eyes glued to the fork she was currently holding loosely in her hand.

Ginny's eyes softened as she forced herself to relax, "It's nothing." She reassured the older girl.

"Yeah, I didn't make Head Boy." Ron teased.

Harry coughed lightly and Ginny felt her own smile return at the amusement in his eyes.

"Well, we better be letting the children get back to school. Dumbledore was generous enough letting them all out as it is." Arthur commented, patting his full stomach.

"Oh of course, just look at the time." Molly exclaimed.

"Here Mrs. Weasley, let me help with the dishes." Harry offered, reaching to stack the dirty dessert plates.

Still feeling pert from her mother's comments earlier Ginny stood up, "No, Harry let me."

Ginny pointed her finger at the table then at the kitchen. Each dish, cup, and stemware rose, then flew through the air coming to rest gently in the sudsy water in the sink.

Five sets of eyes settled incredulously on her.

"And no," Ginny said, giving her mother a pointed look, "Hermione did not teach me that." She smiled wide, "Well, back to school. Night everyone."

The twins followed her into the living room as whispers were forcefully exchanged between her mother and father.

"You didn't seem very surprised." Ginny commented, taking a handful of floo powder.

Even with her back turned she could hear the grin in their voice.

"Oh come now Gin bug, you think we didn't already know how powerful you were and that wandless magic was something you had probably already mastered?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at them distrustfully, "You just guessed I could do wandless magic?"

Fred grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that might have something to do with the fact that…"

"…we saw you summon a book one time without your wand."

She turned accusing eyes on them, "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

They shrugged, "You didn't tell us. We figured it wasn't any of our business to say anything."

"Just like how we aren't going to say anything about whose room you stayed in last night." Fred added rocking back on his heels.

Ginny forced her mouth shut as she stumbled over an explanation in her mind.

George held up a hand to stop her excuse, "Gin bug, you aren't a little girl anymore. You're just a few weeks away from seventeen. It's our job to protect you, not tell you how to live your life."

"So you…" she fidgeted under their combined gazes, "you approve of him?"

"Of Malfoy?" Fred said bluntly, "We approve of whoever makes you happy."

"And no, we aren't going to judge him just because of his name. He's proven himself to us as an okay bloke already; I suppose he can see our baby sister."

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around their necks. She gave each of them a peck on the cheek before pulling away.

"Thank you."

Fred chuckled, "Oh come now, Gin, we couldn't judge you for doing…"

"…what we've done hundreds of times." George said with a wink.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as Hermione, Harry, and he walked in on the three of them giggling.

"Talking about the twin's sex lives." Ginny said.

Ron scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "I will never understand you three."

"I suppose mum's irritated at me now." Ginny commented looking at the fireplace.

Ron wrapped an arm around her, "Its mum, she's never happy unless she's picking at someone."

"Too bad that someone is always me."

"Come on, Gin." Fred said, linking his arm with her free one, "Who cares if mum thinks Hermione is the next Dumbledore; we know how truly special you are."

Ginny tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. Her brothers knew better than anyone how severe their mum was with her. From the first memories Ginny had, she could remember her mother comparing her to just about anyone. Nothing she did was ever good enough. Through the years her brothers had gone miles out of their way to protect and cherish her, making her see how wonderful and smart she really was; but nothing would replace a mother's love. And deep inside she knew hate had begun to fester for the way her mother had always treated her.

"You guys ready to go back to school?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ginny nervously.

"Yeah, I think I'm more than ready." She answered.

The twins went first, giving Ginny quick kisses on her cheeks they stepped into the flames and flooed to their apartment. Ron and Harry went next, throwing the powder in and waiting for the chime that said the floo was now open at Hogwarts before stepping in the fire.

Hermione stepped forward but Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that I don't blame you. You really are one of the smartest witches I know."

Hermione blushed and reached out to gently squeeze the redhead's arm.

"As much as I like to think I am, Gin, I think you could beat me in an actual duel. You are an amazing witch and I wish your mother could see that."

Ginny gave her a soft smile then grabbed some powder and flooed away.

Hermione took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Molly was so loving and maternal to everyone that she met. It was one thing that, for all her vast knowledge, Hermione could not figure out. Why did Molly treat Ginny as if she were a flobberworm? But in some dark hidden place that she tried daily to scrub free from her soul, Hermione felt a small sense of satisfaction. Ginny had everything going for her; she was absolutely gorgeous, the top of her class in magic, she was an excellent Quidditch player, and everyone literally adored her for her caring nature and quick temper.

But for all Ginny had, Hermione had her mother's love.

Guilt bubbled up in Hermione's throat and she berated herself strongly. It was times like these that she made herself sick. Ginny was one of her best friend's sister, and a really great person, and here she was taking pleasure, no matter how small the amount, in her sorrow. Raised voices snapped her out of her reverie.

Looking over her shoulder she could hear Arthur and Molly arguing in the kitchen. Arthur had always been the perfect father, and anyone could see how it hurt him to watch Molly treat his only daughter as such. Realizing that no matter how much she cared, this was a family matter, and she really didn't need to be interfering, Hermione grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now now Marvin, I'm coming." Professor Trelawney called as she closed the door to her private rooms behind her. Her parrot, Marvin, squawked again from across the room. The few feather he still had left on his bonny ancient body ruffled slightly as she picked up his food and poured it in his dish.

"There you are, Marvin." Trelawney cooed, running her finger over his head. "My meditation only ran a little late, it's not like you were going to..." Trelawney jerked upright, her back rigid and mouth pressed tight as her eyes glazed over. Her normally erratic movements became smooth and fluid as she turned and walked out into the hallway. Marvin squawked once behind her before quickly burying himself in his food. The long walk to the dungeons passed silently as it was dinner time and there were no students wandering about. She lifted her hand and opened the door, not even hesitating before walking into his room.

Professor Snape rose from his chair by the fire, placing his thumb in the book he was reading to mark his page. He'd finished dinner early and decided to get in a few minutes of reading before seeing to the students he'd given a Saturday detention.

"Trelawney?" He asked half in curiosity half in agitation.

"_**Three of the four now reside under one house. Once the fourth joins them all will be complete and their inheritance shall be bestowed from the Gods."**_

Snape stared at her, mouth gaped open.

She blinked once, twice, color coming back to her cheeks.

"Severus?" Trelawney looked around stunned, her thick glasses sliding down slightly on her nose, "What am I doing here?"

"Sybill, you…I think you just had a vision." Snape replied incredulously.

"I did?" She asked pushing her glasses up, "Oh, well, of course I did. I…what did I say?"

Snape walked across the room in quick long strides, "I believe we should speak with Dumbledore."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco heard the portrait click open and tensed slightly; knowing it was Ginny, since she was the only other person who knew his password, and the only other person he had keyed into his personal wards, he let his muscles slowly relax as he eased back into the couch he was currently lying on.

"How was dinner?" He called back to her.

"Just wonderful." She answered stiffly walking over to stand before him. Draco let his eyes travel up her long legs, eyeing the hem of her skirt anxiously, and up over her thighs and stomach, lingering slightly on the buttons of her blouse before meeting her amused chocolate eyes.

"You don't sound like it was wonderful."

Ginny shrugged, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Draco stood and pulled her into his arms, "Why don't we go take a hot bath and you let me give you a nice oil rub."

Ginny kissed his lips hungrily, "Now that sounds wonderful."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door swung open revealing Dumbledore in his usual blue star speckled robes waiting expectantly at his door. He answered Snape's questioning look with a brilliant smile, "Ah, Severus, Sybill, I've been expecting you."

"Have you?" Snape asked suspiciously.

He stood aside to let them enter.

"I'll admit I wasn't really expecting you two in particular, but I just knew someone was coming this evening." His eyes twinkled in mirth as he walked across the room, "Let me take a guess as to why you are here. There is another student that should be in Slytherin."

Snape took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk Dumbledore was currently sitting behind. Sybill took the seat next to him.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore, I see you are dabbling in the fine art of divination. Really though, had I been in your shoes, I would have had the vision to know my guests names."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, despite the underlying slur.

"I'm sure you would have Sybill, I'm sure you would have. But I must confess, I haven't the Sight as you have my dear. I was simply badgered into listening, once again, by a rather pushy head warmer.

"The sorting hat?" Snape asked sitting forward, "So there's another student he wants to switch to Slytherin?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Hasn't given me a moment's rest all evening. Am I to assume Sybill foresaw this and that is why you are here?"

"That and more, professor." Snape said irritably, "She had a vision and walked all the way to the dungeons to relay it to myself. I believe her exact words were:"

"_**Three of the four now reside under one house. Once the fourth joins them all will be complete and their inheritance shall be bestowed from the Gods."**_

"What a ridiculous thing for me to have said." Trelawney huffed indignantly, "No one is even in danger of death."

Snape rolled his eyes but Dumbledore merely bestowed yet another smile upon the woman.

"I'll admit, it is rather vague. But we will make a full investigation into the matter. A vision, no matter how vague or seemingly unimportant, should be thoroughly researched." He clapped his hands joyfully, "But a clue may be hidden in the first part. The vision talks about a student joining the other three. There is another student who may be changing houses. That would fit into the puzzle would it not? Once the fourth joins the other three? That would answer the house and at least one student."

"Who is the student?" Snape questioned eagerly.

"Eva Zabini."

"A Ravenclaw." Snape chuckled, "Well, at least it isn't another Gryffindor. I don't think McGonagall would take it too kindly losing another student."

Dumbledore laughed quietly with him, eyes twinkling, "No, I suppose not. But I think our deductions fit perfectly. If Eva decides to join Slytherin then we would be looking for three other students within your house Severus."

Severus tugged at his long nose, his thoughts unreadable. Dumbledore just smiled dazedly as Trelawney looked around with bored irritability.

After a moment Dumbledore spread his hands before them.

"Well, I believe nothing else can be done until morning." He pushed himself out of his chair, Snape and Trelawney stood as well. "I believe we should retire for the evening. I have yet to eat my dinner, and I'm sure you two have much work to finish."

Trelawney gave a theatric bow, "I'm glad that I could be of service tonight. Enjoy the rest of your night. Good evening Professors."

"Good evening." They responded as she left.

As the door closed behind her, Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Seemingly unimportant?" He echoed Dumbledore's words from earlier. "Since when is a vision that mentions the Gods unimportant?"

Dumbledore chuckled warmly, "I used the word in description to Sybill's own opinion. If death was not the subject then she would have no interest in the matter. But you and I do have some things to discuss now that she has retired."

"That woman is a crackpot; But her bloodline is known to have some very powerful women with the Sight. Do you think her vision was real?"

Dumbledore placed his thumbs under his chin in thought, "You were there. Do you think it was real?"

Snaped replayed the event in his mind. "I think so. But if she had a real vision, that means once the fourth person is in my house…well, I don't know, but anything involving the Gods cannot be simple."

Dumbledore agreed, "Let's meet here in the morning and I'll send for Eva." He smoothed his beard in thought, "Perhaps we'll ask Ms. Weasley to join us as well. Ginny more than anyone can relate to the struggle of indecision that will come with the sorting hat's announcement."

"Should we tell them of Trelawney's prediction?"

Dumbledore shook his head, somber for the first time that evening, "I think not. The decision will be difficult enough without the added pressure of something we aren't quite sure of anyway. If the Gods have a hand in the future of four of our students, they will intercede no matter what we do. Best let the future play out as it will."

Snape agreed, then left to oversee his detention students, mulling over the night's events.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lynais, The High Goddess and mother of all things in the Dark Realm, ran her fingers over the velvety sand that poured over the marble table she stood at. A feral grin graced her black lips as her eyes watched the two mortals slumber. Well, one mortal, the other, he was a little different.

A faint pull drew her attention inward and she recognized her sister's presence. Her lips pulled down just slightly at the corners. The two sisters rarely talked and never saw each other anymore, for Lynais had no desire to mingle with Aurania, The High Goddess and mother of all things in the Light Realm.

She noted her sister's disapproval and beamed outward. If Aurania thought her actions were worth a disapproval then Lynais knew the other felt it as well. It was a shift in the Shadow Realm; the place that mixed their two worlds into one. Each sister held their own Courts and followed their own rules, but there were things that even they, as creators of the Universe, could not do, and Lynais knew she was walking a miniscule line by allowing the Trelawney woman to have the vision. But it mattered not, for it had been far too long since the last of the earth's protectors had walked upon those grounds. And whether her sister approved or not, this was something that would proceed.

For each sister looked upon the universe in a most opposite manner. Aurania saw those that worshiped her and her underlings as deserving, but only once they Passed, and only if they lived a life of worship. What they did to their own world was of their own consequence. But Lynais felt differently. Ages ago, before the first man was even a passing thought in either of their minds, they created the Universe. They spent an eon molding and pouring their essences into each and every star, planet, and galaxy. And once that was complete, they, along with their Courts, made the first man and woman. They gave them the ability to think on their own, make their own decisions, and live their own lives. Magic was never supposed to have been an ability but as man began to populate the earth, some were born that possessed a piece of the Gods that no one else seemed to, and the result was the ability to do magic.

From the very beginning Aurania thought those with such an ability were an abomination and should be scourged from the earth. And in a few cases she had actually tried. But Lynais couldn't help but feel pride for those whose souls were so tied to her own that they actually retained a power that others didn't. It was at this time, when the world was still new, that the sisters began their exile of each other.

And since that day, Aurania had welcomed all those that worshiped her and her minions, those that were purely mortal and despised all things magic into her gold and white halls of the afterlife; while Lynais nurtured and cherished all her children that followed her ways and practiced the gift she had bestowed on the first mortal all those eons ago. Those that met her in the afterlife found a place full of never ending pleasure and eternal love.

"She watches your every move now. She has ever since the first of the four was born." One of her loyal companions, Rudianos; To mortals known as the Celtic God of War, spoke from her side. There were several Courts that formed under the sisters, each with their own practices and deities. Those on Earth knew them as the Roman Gods, the Celtic Gods, the Irish Gods, and so on. Each of the Gods held their own position in the realm of their home and in the Universe; they varied in power and standing, although each was more powerful than any other beings in any of the Realms, save the Sisters themselves.

"I know." Her voice rippled and twisted through the air, caressing the man's face lovingly, "She grows confident since the last time." Rudianos nodded sadly, thinking of a century ago when the Light Sister's plan to destroy his Lady's protectors cost them all.

Silence stretched long between them as their gazes sought out those in which they discussed.

"I would have you spread the word among your kind and those of our Realm." Lynais whispered, her voice barely audible. "We will need a Guardian. Someone to tie themselves to our young ones and show them the way." Rudianos bowed low and glided across the black marble floor of his Lady's home. Her voice stopped him before he would leave, "Rudianos." His name on her lips sent physical pleasure coursing through his eternal veins and he shivered before turning back to her. Her beauty was incomparable. Even her sister, whom many saw as the most gorgeously divine creature in all the realms paled in comparison. She was unequaled in her power and beauty, although Aurania tried and sacrificed much to believe otherwise. It was an anomaly in the realms as the two sisters were identical except for a few strikingly obvious features.

Aurania was golden, light skinned, fair hair and features. It was the features they had when they solidified themselves. Mostly they stayed somewhere in the middle, keeping a form but never so unyielding as to tie and bind themselves to a singular shape.

But Lynais, his Goddess and Lady divine, she was unequaled in his eyes and in many others. Her black hair was a swirling mass of ebony and midnight, her dull black lips were lusciously smooth as was her bronzed skin. Her eyes held the reflection of a thousand galaxies and Rudianos knew he would follow her into oblivion if she so dared ask. She was loving and cruel, lustful and sensual, and she was devoted to her followers in ways her sister would never be.

Her intense eyes met his own and he shook himself from his reverie. "My Lady?"

"Rudianos, promise me. Do not let them forget what happened to Jaanus. I will not have a deity enter so blindly into such a responsibility."

Rudianos nodded stiffly, never for an instant thinking anyone had forgotten Jaanus. It was a tragedy that struck the realms with such a force that they still found themselves mourning on occasion.

Jaanus had been the last Guardian of the Earth's Protectors. But, Jaanus and the Protectors had barely bonded their spirits when Aurania 's deities had torn them apart. War among the Gods had never even been comprehended, but Rudianos thought his Lady had serious considerations of it that day. To tear apart a God and his bonded was no easy task. It had drained eight of Aurania 's Gods, killed the Protectors, and wounded Jaanus. And while a God could not be killed, a serious wound could leave them incapacitated for a length of time. It was over a century ago and Jaanus still could not leave his healing river; the place where injured Gods went to regain their strength and power. No one knew how long it would take, some longer than others, but when in the river you were disconnected from all those around you, even your own mind. And Rudianos thought it would probably be another century before the other God was fully healed.

If his Lady wished another to take on the role of Guardian, then he knew this God would have to be the strongest and, of course, the most fearless. For Aurania would never allow a bonding to happen without a fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Draco and Ginny shot straight up in bed, hearts pounding wildly.

"What…"

"…was that?"

They stared at each other silently for a moment, their thoughts racing.

"A dream." Ginny stated looking up at him, "Blaise?"

Draco nodded replaying the scene in his mind.

They'd been standing in a semi circle. Ginny in between Draco and Blaise; and they were each intently watching the empty spot. Suddenly someone began to rise from right out of the earth. The soil parting and shifting, caressing the person's body with a lover's familiarity. Light brown hair with a hint of golden highlights, dark olive skin, large round eyes the color of mocha but speckled with green, and full generous curves. Her feet were bare and the overwhelming sense of life and purity filled the air around them. At her arrival a massive shadow also appeared, seeming to form right out of the darkness that edged around their small circle. The four of them dropped simultaneously to their knees, heads bowed with respect and love shining fiercely in their eyes. Unimaginable power washed over them as they rose and Draco, in all his life, had never felt so unbelievably humbled. Slowly the intenseness of the power pulled back, leaving their minds clearer and more focused as the three friends turned once more towards the stranger.

"We're waiting for you." The words flowed seductively from Ginny's mouth; shocked, she was helpless to stop them.

"Join us." Draco said softly but intently next to her.

"La proteggeremo. lei non sarà solo più." Blaise added, Draco nodded his agreement although Ginny didn't know what he'd said.

She smiled at them, but it was filled with hurt and pain.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Draco turned and reached for Ginny, just as Blaise reached for the stranger, but they were torn apart, pulled to the ground by an unseen force. Searing fire shot through Ginny and she vaguely registered that she could actually feel the pain the others were experiencing. Ice formed along Draco's skin as his blood began to freeze; Blaise's hair wipped around his face, as tiny eclectic sparks ran over his tanned body leaving blackened burn marks as his skin began to pull and split apart; and the stranger, she was literally being torn apart by vines and thorned plants as dirt poured from her mouth. Ginny looked down, somehow already knowing what she'd see. Fire raced through her long hair and over her porcelain skin, charring and burning her. She opened her mouth to scream but her throat constricted, drying and blistering as flames consumed her from the inside, quickly engulfing her whole body.

The images were more than disturbing, and it took Ginny a few moments before her heart would stop racing.

"Draco, who…who was the other girl?"

He ran his fingers through his platinum locks, "Eva Zabini. Blaise's cousin. She's a sixth year." He threw the blankets off and swung his feet over the bed; grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms he quickly pulled them on.

"I'm going to see Blaise."

"Now?" She glanced at the clock which read just a little past seven. They'd taken a short nap, finding their activities from earlier a little exhausting.

Draco sighed, "I need to see Blaise." he thought for a moment, "Eva too. We should probably check in on her as well. Something just doesn't feel right."

Ginny pushed out of bed and began to dress, worry still plaguing her mind.

"Draco, I can still feel the burns." She said slowly.

He walked over and pulled her close kissing her forehead. His mouth set into a firm line as he felt her shiver slightly.

"The magic that was killing us. It was very precise don't you think?"

Ginny nodded her voice steady despite the faint traces of pain that still stung at her throat, "Fire, Ice, Lightening, Plants?" She plucked at her lip as she ran theories through her mind. "The elements?"

Draco pulled her back down onto the bed, giving her a few moments to compose herself before they left.

"It does make sense. Fire is pretty obvious. The ice, just another form of water. Lightning, kind of coincides with air; after all lightning is just an electrical charge of the air; and the plants and vines, earth."

"So what's it mean?"

Draco sighed but just shook his head, "Visions have a way of revealing themselves. That's about all I can say."

"Have you had many visions before then?"

Draco thought for a minute, "Sometimes, but never like this. Dreams really. I'd dream about something and not remember it until the events happened later on."

Ginny nodded, "I know what you mean. I'd remember sometimes, but I learnt not to say anything about what I saw. It made my mum nervous."

"I know Eva has visions sometimes. Her family has even had a few seers in it; Although she never told anyone but Blaise and me. Actually I don't think she really had anyone else to tell."

"Is Eva a Slytherin? I don't really remember ever seeing her."

Draco shook his head, "She's in Ravenclaw. Blaise and her are very close though. Eva is Blaise's mother's brother's child. Blaise's mother only has one sibling, the brother, and Eva and Blaise are both only children. So they spent a lot of time growing up together and basically see themselves as the siblings they never had."

"I see. Draco," She hesitated not quite sure what to say.

He reached out for her, "I know. It's confusing. You want to do something, but really what can you do?"

"We can go find them and make sure they are okay. I mean, nothing is wrong with us, so it's probably nothing. But then again, it never hurts to check." Draco pulled her to her feet and started to make his way to the door when a loud pounding was heard.

"Draco! Ginny! Open the damn door!" Blaise's frantic voice hit them hard. In an instant they were running to chamber's entrance. Draco threw the door open revealing a very distraught Blaise. His appearance staggered Ginny, and truth be told Draco as well, as Ginny had never seen the Slytherin in such a state and Draco only a few times in their entire 18 years of friendship.

"It's Eva, she's missing and I can't find her."

Ginny saw other Slytherins coming out of their rooms silently listening.

Taking Ginny's hand in one of his and Blaise's in the other, Draco pulled them into the common room.

"She's the girl from the dream."

Blaise's head snapped up, "So you guys did have the same vision."

They nodded solemnly.

"Just fucking great!" Blaise yelled raking his fingers threw his hair, "I was just heading to a party in Hogsmeade. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that what happened kind of shook me, so I went to check on Eva to see if she'd had the same vision and if she was okay." Blaise bit his lip and Ginny knew he was using every ounce of strength to keep his self control.

"But when I got to the Ravenclaw common room they said she wasn't there. No one knows where she is or that she was even gone!"

"Could she simply be taking a walk?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Blaise's hand jerked slightly as he gratefully took a tumbler from Pansy who'd appeared at his side.

"Eva has a ring that's connected to mine." He held up his hand to show her a large heavily wrought platinum band with silver vines wrapped around a massive green emerald. "I bought them for her birthday; they're linked so that we can always know where the other is. But the ring keeps leading me to Ravenclaw common room."

Draco's mouth set into a firm line as he glanced at the rapidly filling room then back to Blaise, "When did you see her last?"

"Dinner." He sank down onto one of the couches, head in his hands. It amazed Ginny that even in his state of worry and frustration his movements were still graceful and poised. Every Slytherin seemed to possess that trait, a trait that had been instilled in them since birth, but none displayed it nearly as well as Draco and Blaise himself.

"She said she was going to get started on an essay for magical theory so that she'd have Sunday to relax."

"We need to go back to Ravenclaw, see if anyone…"

"Draco," Salazar had shifted through his portrait so that he could address those inside the house, "a Miss Padma Patil is requesting an audience with Blaise." Salazar sniffed repugnantly.

Blaise was at the door in an instant dragging Padma inside.

"Well?" He demanded, slipping his arrogant mask in place to cover the raw emotions that still raged just beneath the surface.

Padma's eyes were huge ovals as she attempted to keep from fidgeting under the scrutiny of so many students.

"Well…I just was concerned about Eva missing and how you said that you knew she was in Ravenclaw house, so I went back up to her room to ask again and make sure she wasn't there. I thought maybe she'd gone to the loo or something and no one checked."

"So was she there?" Blaise growled through clenched teeth.

Padma shook her head continuing on quickly, "Her roommate Hannah answered and said she was sure that she wasn't there. But," Padma bit her lip, "look it might be nothing but when I went back up Hannah told me to go away that they were all trying to study and I was interrupting them."

"So?" Blaise snapped.

"Hannah had her wand in her hand and she didn't look like someone who had just been studying. She looked…mad. Like I said, it might be nothing, but I know that Hannah didn't like Eva. Some of the girls even told me that Hannah has done things to Eva and her possessions before. I guess I'm just concerned."

But Blaise was already sprinting to the door; Pansy, Draco, and Ginny following.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, it's the end and time for the blackmailing to begin Okay. So I didn't wait for ten reviews on this story before I posted the next chapter. But I have five reviews and ten people following the story. So I got excited and lenient and posted early.

_**Foxgodess07**_ – you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep your three words PG. lol. ESPECIALLY since there is something coming up. Yep yep. You'll just have to wait and see.

Well, if you like what you read, then just put up a review. Ten reviews and the next chapter goes up. And remember. If you want to interact with the story. Just leave three words and I'll incorporate them in. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah sat with her feet propped up, flipping through an old copy of Witch Weekly. That old bag Trelawney had given her a Saturday detention and then didn't even have the nerve to show up herself.

Oh well, Hannah though. At least she didn't have to do some menial task that the woman was sure to have made her do. Besides, it was crap that she had to spend her evening here anyway. She'd only told Trelawney what she wanted to hear; that someone was going to die a very drawn out and horrible death; and that it was her students, from boredom of a class taught by a fraud. The old bat hadn't found it nearly as funny as the rest of the class had. So Hannah had shown up for detention and much to her irritation, found an empty classroom.

So she'd been sitting there for the past half hour, flipping through some old magazines and wondering when she could leave without having to come back for a make up detention. Another fifteen minutes passed, and her patience, which wasn't much to begin with, was very near its breaking point, when Trelawney strolled in. Her normal airy aura was stiff and jerky as she walked past Hannah muttering to herself.

Hannah rolled her eyes, letting out a loud sigh she dropped her feet and pushed herself out of the chair she'd been sitting on.

"Oh Professor." She called in a mocking singsong voice, "I came for my detention."

Trelawney spun around her eyes hugely magnified by her goggle-like glasses.

"Ah yes, my dear Hannah, I'm so sorry to have not been here, there were pressing matters that needed my attention."

Hannah smoothed one eyebrow back hiding a sneer, "Yeah, okay, so can I go now?"

Trelawney picked up a cup of left over tea, staring down into it as she perched on the edge of her cluttered desk. She didn't answer immediately, only stared distractedly into the cup. Hannah fought the urge to let out another loud sigh, as she waited as patiently as possible.

"Such…Metus in this place." Trelawney's soft voice still carried a wisp of her earlier vision, "I do not think the solution to this problem can be found in any scroll. Yet, diving head first into their own destinies, I see much pain from this."

Hannah stared at the woman, speech evading her for the first time.

"You might be interested in knowing what kept me from your detention tonight, since the reason you're here is because you believe me to be a fraud." Trelawney finally said, her normal sing song voice back at full volume.

Hannah mentally groaned but kept silent, figuring she might gain a few brownie points by listening to the old bag; she wasn't exactly relishing writing home to her parents about a failing divinations grade.

So she crossed her arms and sank back into the chair she'd been occupying, raising an eyebrow at the professor.

Trelawney looked up, a pompous look in her eyes.

"Most of us with The Sight would take strong offense to being called a fraud. Luckily I like to think of myself as a professor first and a seer second. My job is to teach, and I have here a perfect opportunity to teach such a young and impressionable mind." The dreamy look she normally donned in class passed over her features and Hannah growled silently to herself.

"Now, I do understand that those of you who do not possess The Sight may find it hard to comprehend what those of us that do go through when we are deep in a vision. Just tonight I was taken over completely by a vision sent to me by the Gods themselves."

Hannah straightened up, her interest peaked by mention of the Gods.

"I walked all the way to Professor Snape's private rooms in a complete trance just to deliver the message. You see what someone with my talent has to go through. Had I made plans for the evening I would have had no choice but to follow where the visions take me. You should be more compassionate towards those of us that live with such a life."

Hannah brushed off the lecture, "What did you see, Professor?"

Trelawney set the tea cup down with a wide smile at her enthusiasm, "_**Three of the four now reside under one house. Once the fourth joins them all will be complete, and their inheritance shall be bestowed from the Gods."**_

Hannah repeated it silently turning the words over in her head, "Three of the four now reside under one house. So your vision was about four students here at Hogwarts. Four students here are going to get a gift from the Gods?" Excitement laced her words.

Trelawney nodded, "We think we may even know who one maybe even two of the four students are, and the house they are in." She continued shuffling a few things around on her desk.

Hannah's kept her voice light, merely curious, hiding the building eagerness at the news, "Who would that be, Professor Trelawney?"

"Eva Zabini. The sorting hat has said that she too should change houses. Amazing isn't it? What with Ginevra Weasley's sudden change. It's been a very long time since the sorting hat switched a student. And now two changing houses in the same month? The fates have tied these two witches together; there can be no other explanation. Yes, yes, in my opinion the stars are watching Eva and Ginny closely." She grinned mistily, "Now the fun is trying to guess the other two. Although it will be narrowed down considerably now that we know the four are from Slytherin house."

Hannah stood, all the muscles in her body tense as she forced a smile, "Thank you for the lesson Professor, I'll make sure I show you the respect you have coming. Good night."

Trelawney vaguely noted Hannah's sudden departure, but turned a tender eye back to her loving charts, deciding to see what the stars were showing tonight.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hannah walked evenly through the halls, her suede boots making a soft echo as she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room; perfectly composed on the outside, but inside her mind she was screaming, tearing at the walls and breaking anything she could conjure in the small room she always imagined inside her head when she was enraged.

And she was.

Completely in a red haze of anger.

That fucking bitch was going to best her again. She was a _supposed_ gifted one from the Gods! Hannah shook her head; she refused to believe it.

Trelawney was a fraud, and even if she did have a vision, who was she to say who it was about. From the moment she'd set eyes on Eva Zabini she'd hated her with deepest loathing of anyone she'd ever met.

It had started their first year. Both girls came from very old pure blooded families, both were only children, and both were considered to be one of the most beautiful in their year. That alone had started the competition for Hannah. No matter how many dates she was asked on, no matter how many girls wished they were her, there was always someone there that could rival her; and it bothered her to no end.

Hannah herself was a classic beauty. Very fair complexion, smooth porcelain skin, sun kissed pink lips, ice blue eyes, and snowy white hair that fell in soft waves around her slender shoulders. Her body was lean, with small curves and a perfect heart shaped face. And although in comparison Eva couldn't have looked more different, she was equally as gorgeous.

Most people that met Eva were immediately drawn in by her unique eyes. Large velvety brown eyes speckled with green were set off beautifully by her high cheekbones and full luscious lips. Long caramel streaked chestnut hair flowed in waves, caressing her generous curves. She was blessed with long shapely legs, an enviously sculpted body, and smooth olive colored skin. And while both girls were the envy of nearly every female at Hogwarts, save Ginny Weasley herself, Hannah and Eva couldn't have been more different.

Eva was blessed with a brilliant mind. Each subject came naturally to her and it was no question as to who would make prefect every year. But while Eva dominated the class work, Hannah dominated the class. She was the most popular out of every year in Ravenclaw, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that it wasn't necessarily by kindness; but by power. She wasn't afraid to take what she wanted, and the others were afraid and awed by her. But it would be two years after they first came to Hogwarts that the real hatred would started to bloom.

They were half way through their third year, and Hannah had already developed a strong dislike for the equally stunning girl, when she strolled into the library one day, intent on getting a little studying down for potions, when she laid eyes on him.

Blaise Zabini had been at a table by himself, deeply concentrating on a large tome. Sure she'd seen him before, passing in the hallway, at lunch, and whenever Slytherin played Ravenclaw in Quidditch; but this was the first time she'd actually gotten close enough to notice not only what a perfect specimen of a man he was, but also the seduction and confidence that surrounded him. Something she held in very high regard of a lover. It had taken her less than a second to decide to join him. She still remembered the day with agitating clarity.

"Well, hello. Can I join you?" She asked, her voice smooth and sultry.

"Hmmm?" He glanced up at her before returning back to his book, "Yeah, that's fine." He waved her to an empty chair.

She slipped into the seat across from him, opening her own book and pulling her quill out of her bag.

She waited a few minutes before groaning lightly.

"This stuff is so confusing." She smiled in his direction, "What are you working on?"

His eyes remained glued to the page he was currently reading, "Just a little extra research. It's amazing how much they don't teach in this school."

"So what are you researching right now?" She asked flipping her hair over one shoulder and leaning in towards him.

"16th century potions in which the full ingredients lists have been lost over time." He mumbled, his eyes still glued to the book.

"That's so fascinating; I didn't know you liked potions."

Hannah's heart jumped as he finally looked up at her, his light blue eyes were nearly translucent and she shivered as if he'd physically touched her.

"Do we even know each other?" She swallowed down the sudden disappointment but pressed on even more determinedly.

"Not exactly, but I'd love to get to know you." She said boldly, running the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip suggestively, "Maybe you'd like to get a butterbeer with me at Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Thanks for the offer but I've already got plans for this weekend." Blaise told her.

Hannah's laughter tinkled lightly, "Awww. Does that really matter? I'm sure you could find an excuse to get out of it. I promise I'll be more fun than anything else you've got planned." She teased.

"I'm actually taking my cousin Eva out to lunch, so it's a family thing." He replied in a tone that more than recognizable. He was trying to brush her off.

Hannah's smile froze. How could she have let such a crucial detail slip past her. Of course they were related; Eva Zabini. Blaise Zabini. She swallowed down an insult as she forced out a strained reply, "Well if it's just a family thing, then I'm sure you'd have time for a drink after lunch."

Blaise closed his book and slipped it into his bag, "Look, I'm sure you're a sweet girl and all but I don't really go for blonds." Standing up he waved to someone behind her.

Any normal girl would have just nodded embarrassedly and turned tail. Let well enough alone and realized that you can't win every time. But Hannah had 14 years of having everyone in her life catering to her every want and need; not to mention that she'd never been turned down by the opposite sex. Never. So with her confidence only slightly dampened, she slid up on the edge of the table, leaning back on her hands so as to display her low cut sweater to a more advantageous view, and tried again.

"Oh come on Blaise, don't play hard to get. You know you want to take me out." She tilted her head playfully, smiling at him, "Let's be honest, I'm a way better date than Eva. She's such a nerd."

Blaise snorted as he walked around the table, "Yes, well, I've often told Eva that people beneath her intelligence would call her superficial names; and like I said, I don't go for blonds."

Her temper flared at the combined insult and brush off. Hannah pushed herself up, placing her hands on her slim hips.

"You don't go for blonds?" She repeated scathingly, "Do you even know you I am? How dare you insult me! That little nobody cousin of yours only wishes she was at my level."

Blaise's eyes narrowed dangerously and Hannah grimaced, regretting the words the minute they left her lips.

"Actually, yes, I do know who you are, Hannah Wolfwell." He growled low, the malice in his eyes sending ice through her veins. "But you will do well in remembering to whom you speak. Eva's heart is too soft to deal with the likes of you, but I have no qualms in removing your tongue so you can longer poison the air with your drivel." With that he walked away, and Hannah back up a few steps to keep from being knocked over.

Things probably could have ended there; Hannah could have just sat down and kept on studying, having a strong dislike for Eva and making up some personal excuse for why Blaise had treated her as such. But Hannah had to have just one last look; send one last defiant glance at his retreating form to salvage some portion of her pride.

But when she casually looked over her shoulder anger rose up so hot in her chest that she could taste it faintly on her tongue. Blaise hadn't left the library yet. He stood just a few tables away, a warm smile on his face as he leaned in and planted a loving kiss on Eva's cheek. The two cousins exchanged pleasantries briefly before Blaise inclined his head in Hannah's direction, speaking softly in Eva's ear. The moment Eva's eyes landed on Hannah she knew what he was telling her. Boiling fury engulfed her as Eva's eyes stayed calm, soft, and as Blaise pulled back finishing the account, a little pitying. It was at that moment seeing her beautiful face, watching the guy she wanted walk out with her, realizing in some small hidden away place that Blaise was right and that she really was beneath Eva intellectually, that Hannah's strong dislike turned into a fully developed, all consuming loathing hatred.

Hannah's face turned red as she continued her path to the common room. She still got pissed every time she thought of it. But it hadn't deterred her in the least. She'd been after Blaise for three years now, and she knew one day she'd make him hers.

Coming up on the entrance to Ravenclaw she bit out the password and continued on upstairs to her dormitory, which she shared with two of her friends and none other than the uppity little bitch herself. As she walked up the stairs she cursed the stupid rule that put roommates together by alphabetical last name.

Hannah slammed the door open, quite pleased with herself as each girl in the dormitory jumped slightly at her entrance.

"What's up girls?" she asked, sauntering to her bed and dropping gracefully onto it, hands behind her head.

Her two friends, Shannon and Kris, immediately began to catch her up on the latest going ons that were oiling the gossip mill.

Hannah half listened as nothing that was particularly entertaining had happened, or at least nothing she could use to her advantage. As Kris launched into a sure to be overly exaggerated tale of her latest date with some guy from Gryffindor, Hannah let her eyes drift over to the window where Eva had positioned herself comfortably in the little niche. She sat with her back against the wall and her knees propping up a book, smiling every so often when she read something amusing. Her long tan legs looked touchably smooth in her short white pajama bottoms, and even the overly large Hogwart's sweatshirt that she wore couldn't hide her firmly rounded curves. Hannah twisted a lock of nearly white blond hair around one perfectly manicured finger, jealousy bubbling up as tucked her own pale legs beneath her. She watched her, a sneer firmly in place, as Eva, her eyes never missing a word, reached down and picked up her tea cup, sipping it quietly.

"I just couldn't believe it, I mean, gross. He should wear a sign or something. 'Totally Hott but I kiss like a freaking donkey'." Kris said disgustedly.

Turning her attention back to her friend Hannah rolled her eyes, "Maybe he just needs a good teacher."

A noisy clattering interrupted Kris's retort as all three girls spun towards the window.

The teacup lay now motionless on the thick carpet, a wet trail running down the wall where it hit the seat before falling.

An insult flew to Hannah's lips but froze as Eva's body jerked violently her eyes wide and unfocused.

"Oh my God what's wrong with her?" Shannon's voice rose high and Hannah barely resisted the urge to smack the girl; didn't she recognize a trance when she saw one. And then just as quickly as it had come on, it stopped. Eva slumped forward, her breathing hard and heavy.

Shannon ran to the girl's side, helping her stand on shaky legs until she regained her composure.

Cold dread trickled through Hannah's mind as Trelawney's earlier words came crashing back to her.

_Going to change to Slytherin…Special…Extraordinary... Chosen by the gods…Chosen by the Gods…Chosen by the Gods._

The words spun continuously through her mind, a sickening mantra, and with the small comfort of denial gone, her loathing and anger began to grow. A red haze flickered at her vision as hate poured into her with an intensity she'd never before felt.

Hannah was surprised by how smoothly, how calmly she moved considering the murderous storm that was raging inside her soul.

She pushed off her bed slipping her wand into her hand, as she came to stand before Eva, who was rubbing her temple, one arm still around Shannon.

"Are you changing houses?"

Shannon stared at her shocked, as did Eva, and Hannah grinned hatefully, the harshness in her voice seething with fury.

Her hand moved lightening quick, smacking the girl with all the force could lay into it. Shannon's arm loosened on the girl and Eva fell backwards catching herself on the wall.

Confusion and hurt filled her eyes but not the anger that should have gone with it, and that seemed only to infuriate Hannah more.

"Are you changing houses?" she repeated a little louder.

"No. Why would I?"

Hannah took another step towards her and Eva sprinted to the side of her bed reaching for her wand, but Hannah had the advantage of already having hers in hand.

"Accio Eva's wand!" She yelled, sneering triumphantly as the slender piece of mahogany wood glided into her hand.

"Give me my wand back." Eva said, her voice low and annoyingly calm. She was always so damn calm that it made Hannah sick.

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, you're supposed to be so damn special, why don't you get it back?"

Eva bit her lip nervously glancing at the other two girls in the room.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Kris asked curiously from behind her.

"I'm teaching this holier than thou acting little witch a lesson. Did you know that she's going to be changing houses? Oh and not only that, but the teachers think that she's a bloody fucking gift from the Gods?"

Eva shook her head softly, "I really don't understand what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Because for once, I know something you don't know." sarcasm dripped like poison from her mouth.

Hannah turned towards Shannon and Kris, but kept Eva in her sights.

"Kris, would you lock the door, please, and Shannon put a silencing charm on the room. We don't want anyone to hear what's about to happen."

Kris shrugged, obviously more than willing to go along with whatever Hannah had planned; but Shannon looked at her nervously, her wand limp at her side.

"What are you going to do to her?"

Hannah glared murderously at the girl her teeth bared as she yelled, "Do what I say or else you'll be joining her."

Shannon paled and immediately cast the spell.

Focusing her attention solely back on Eva once more Hannah smiled, unrestrained excitement filling her eyes.

"It's time you learned how far beneath _me_ you really are."

Agonizing screams filled the room, unheard by the dozens of students studying a mere room away.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny pounded on the door to Eva's dormitory. The spell of opposites kept the guys from coming up, so here she stood with Padma, trying to get someone to open the door.

"Can't you just open it? You're Head Girl for goodness sakes."

Padma nodded, "You're right. We've given them enough time."

Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the lock, "Alohomora ravinto."

A click sounded as the door unlocked.

She grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Ginny had never actually met Eva, and truth be told she couldn't remember ever actually seeing the girl. She was terrible with names and both Draco and Blaise said that Eva was a quiet person anyway, never loud or making herself stand out in the crowd. But the sight that greeted Ginny as she opened the door had her rushing to Eva's side and pulling the other girl protectively into her arms as if she were a cherished friend. Blood covered her body, flowing from numerous cuts and lacerations; her lip was split and one eye was completely swollen shut; a bone poked grotesquely out of the skin on her leg and both hands looked like a shattered mess. Padma gasped and Ginny looked up, noticing the other three girls standing over them. Hannah stood in front of the other two looking for all the world proud and smug.

"What did you do to her?" Ginny gritted out.

"I simply defended myself. She went crazy and attacked me. Didn't she girls?"

The two girls flanking Hannah nodded vigorously.

"See, I have witnesses."

Ginny clenched then unclenched her fist pushing down her own temper. Forcing herself to think only of getting her to safety, she carefully lifted Eva's broken body into her arms and carried her out of the room, Padma trailing behind them.

Blaise met them at the bottom of the stairs immediately taking his cousin from Ginny.

"My God, Ginny, what happened to her?"

Ginny bit her lip anxiously thinking of what to say, "I'm not really sure at the moment. But I will find out." She added seriously.

Tears formed in Blaise's eyes as he stared at his cousin, but he quickly blinked them away, unwilling to show even a small amount of weakness outside of his own house.

He turned to Pansy utterly helpless, "Please."

She nodded taking him by the arm, "Let's get her to the dungeons. I can start healing her there."

Draco cast a concealment charm on Blaise and Eva, and the small group hurried out, but Ginny lingered behind, waving Draco on when he gave her a questioning look.

She kept her eyes glued to the door, afraid of even turning around, lest she lose her barely constrained temper, "I don't want you telling anyone about what happened here tonight. I will take care of things in due time."

Padma shifted nervously, "But, this really needs to be reported, I can't just let the students fight."

Ginny nodded, understanding her duty as Head Girl, "That's fine, you may tell Professor Flitwick and let her make the necessary inquiries. No one else needs to know what happened."

"All right." She agreed. "But do you really think Hannah won't tell everyone?"

Ginny nodded, "That's what I'm counting on." She replied. "Good night, Padma. Thank you for all your help."

"Good night, Ginny."

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco walked into the common room the next morning and headed straight for Blaise's rooms. The portrait that guarded his rooms, an antique painting of a busty 12th century witch, was left cracked open so he simply stepped inside.

Ginny and Blaise were already there, lounging in Blaise's sitting room and sharing a bottle of wine.

"It's as we suspected, Hannah's telling everyone how Eva attacked her and how she barely managed to defend herself."

Blaise snorted, "And what's the bitch's reason for why my cousin supposedly attacked her?"

Draco slid in next to Ginny placing his arm on the back of the couch behind her and snagging a lock of her long hair. He ran the silky strand between his fingers but kept his attention on Blaise.

"She said that a certain guy chose her over Eva and that enraged her causing Eva to attack her. Of course, Hannah won't say who the guy is because she wants to protect his privacy." Draco replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. It annoyed him to no end that he was unable to help out his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to find that lying little bitch and force her to admit what she'd done. But both Pansy and Ginny had made him promise to stay out of it. They would take care it.

"Eva and Pansy should be getting back any minute now." Ginny commented looking at the clock. Dark circles stained her eyes from lack of sleep, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Draco smiled softly, she was still absolutely gorgeous.

The four of them had stayed up all night keeping watch over Eva as Pansy literally drained herself in healing the broken girl. Every so often Draco or Blaise would push some of their own energy into Pansy helping to keep her going as she was the better healer out of them all; and in Ginny's opinion, and many others, Pansy was probably better than Pomfrey herself.

She'd healed all the internal injuries first, and Ginny had very nearly been sick when she'd heard how bad it really was.

Eva had had three cracked ribs, a broken fibula bone in her left leg, two smashed hands, a broken nose, and dozens of sliced muscles and veins. It really was a miracle that she hadn't bled to death before they'd gotten to her. Healing her had taken the rest of the early morning and eaten up every last ounce of Pansy's strength, and nearly everyone else's as they offered their own energy for her use, but the end result had been worth it.

Around daybreak Pansy sat back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her grey pallor concerned Ginny greatly but she waved off her attempts to get her into bed. Ginny relented only when Blaise, seeing that Eva was resting peacefully now, went to Pansy's side and took her in his arms, making her lay on his couch and rest. She also suspected that Blaise was giving her small amounts of his own energy as Pansy's color had improved greatly. They'd slept in small snatches, each one waking whenever Eva stirred. It puzzled Ginny at the strong sense of being drawn to Eva. It was like the feelings she had towards Draco, only different. She didn't know Eva, but she couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of protection and comfortableness she felt while in her company; like they'd been friends for ages instead of just meeting. She'd helped Pansy to wash the blood from Eva's skin, stripping off her soiled clothing and gently cleaning away the caked on blood. The awkwardness that should accompany such an intimate action with a stranger wasn't present in her. Only the sense of completeness, as if the last ingredient to a potion had just been added to the mixture.

Snape had arrived, well after breakfast was over, and requested that Eva come with him to see the headmaster. True to her duty, Padma had given the most accurate account of what had transpired that night. Blaise had blatantly refused, firm in his decision that their pointless questioning could wait until Eva was fully rested. Snape hadn't even argued, perhaps seeing this was an argument he couldn't win or maybe he just didn't agree with waking an injured student, especially one that was soon going to be in his house. He did fill the older students in on the sorting hat's newest decision; but left out Trelawney's vision for later.

"Amazing. Two students changing houses; and to Slytherin none the less." Pansy commented.

Snape smirked, "Dumbledore said much the same thing."

It was later that evening before Eva finally awoke.

The four of them had been lying around, each in various stages of slumber when she'd turned over and sat up. Ginny had been just about to drift off; Draco lazily running his fingers through her long hair as she snuggled closer into the crook of his arm when Pansy, who'd been watching the pendulum on the clock, mesmerized for the last half hour, shot up and raced across the room. She smacked Blaise's arm on her way past, waking him from the light nap he'd just fallen into. Pansy slid up next to Eva, discreetly checking her over as she smiled at the other girl.

"How are you doing?"

Eva stared at each of them, curiosity and a little apprehension glazing her eyes.

She swallowed hard and started a few times before Blaise rushed over, a glass of water in hand. She took it gratefully, grimacing as the cool liquid ran down her scorched throat.

"Better?" Blaise asked.

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Good." He sighed a touch of relief in his eyes, "Now what happened?" They waited in silence as Eva tried to push through the confusion and sort out the events of last night.

Finally a dark look passed over her features before sadness filled her eyes.

"Oh, Blaise, it was Hannah. She was…was possessed or something. She took my wand and then…" Eva shook her head, "Well, it's obvious what happened next."

"Why did she do this?" Draco asked smoothing a piece of hair away from her face. Eva had always been like a part of his family, much like Blaise.

Eva looked up at them, "I can't honestly say." Her eyes narrowed as the memory came back, "I think I had a vision. I'm not really sure. But when I came out of it, there was Hannah, and she just looked…crazed." Eva dropped her head into her hands, "I'm just so confused, I don't even know what happened after I was knocked out."

"We brought you here. Pansy healed you." Draco told her.

"Thank you. Thank you, Pansy." She whispered; her emotions raw.

"You are very welcome."

They spent the next hour talking amongst themselves. Ginny told Eva about how she'd found her and what Hannah had said and done. Eva shifted to a more comfortable position and listened quietly as the four of them argued over how to handle the situation. It was a little odd at how natural she felt around them. Ginny and Pansy she knew only through Draco and Blaise, but she felt perfectly at ease talking and sharing with both the girls. The outside world and the hurt and pain that she'd been through almost seemed to evaporate just sitting in the same room with them.

"And don't worry about Hannah. She'll be dealt with." Pansy announced suddenly.

"Yeah, she's going to look a lot less crazed and a lot more scared when I get done with her." Ginny fumed.

"Oh Ginny, no, I don't want you to concern yourself in this." Eva struggled to sit up straight, the speed with which they went from concern to revenge leaving her feeling disoriented.

Ginny wrapped her arms gently around the girl's shoulders, "It would be no concern at all. You worry about resting and getting better. Unless…Do you plan on dueling her?"

Eva sighed and shook her head, "It's not that I'm against dueling, it's just that I never acquired the desire to do so."

"Although she is one hell of a dueler." Blaise added, "We used to practice as kids."

"But no, I won't challenge her."

"Then I will." Ginny told her.

Eva stared at her silently for a moment before giving a single nod. Eva wasn't the type of person to duel, or to let her anger overtake her, if she really had much anger at all, but she also wasn't overly noble. If Ginny felt the need to exact revenge for her own personal behalf, Eva would do nothing to stop her.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She added as the thought invaded her mind.  
Ginny grinned, happy that she wasn't going to argue with her, "Trust me, she can't hurt me. That little bitch is going to learn a hard lesson in life."

Pansy grinned excitement at the upcoming duel running through her body, "And what will you teach her?"

Ginny laced her fingers with Eva's feeling a sudden infusion of calm mix into her raging emotions.

"Every action causes a reaction."

Draco smirked, "You will learn that we take care of our housemates in Slytherin." He assured her.

Eva's eyebrows narrowed, "Hannah asked me if I was switching houses. If I was switching to Slytherin." Her eyes flew to Ginny as she made the connection, "The sorting hat. Does it wish for me to come to Slytherin as well?"

Ginny grinned as Eva ran the words together, her Italian accent slurring them slightly. The three of them nodded at her.

"But only if you want to be." Draco told her, his voice even. Of course he didn't want Eva to go back to Ravenclaw, especially after what happened last night, but he wouldn't force her. Changing houses was her choice and they couldn't influence her decision.

Eva ran the possibility over in her mind.

_Join Slytherin? Leave Ravenclaw?_

She thought of her place among those in her house. How she was so distant from them; how they never seemed to measure up to her intellectually. She hated to be conceited, but it was just the facts. If she had the desire, the want, to duel, she could beat every one of her housemates without even tapping into her hidden reserve of knowledge that none of them knew she had. For Eva, staying up late with a massive tome on some ancient magic was a pleasure in itself. Sometimes she honestly wondered how much more magic she possessed than those she was housed with.

But Slytherin. She knew that the Slytherins dabbled in both kinds of magic, dark and light. Blaise had told her stories of the books they owned and the spells they knew. To join Slytherin would open up a whole new plethora of knowledge for her. And she would be closer to Blaise; Pansy, Draco and Ginny too. It surprised her how comfortable she felt around them. She wasn't normally a very social person, since in her opinion, people were too fake to begin with. But she'd only spent a short time with Ginny and Pansy and already she felt more at ease with them than some people she'd known for years. And of course there was Draco. It seemed that every girl in Hogwarts had a thing for Draco, and she couldn't blame them. Both Blaise and Draco were more beautiful than any man had a right to be. But Eva never saw Draco in that light. To her, he had become family and she was overjoyed at the fact that she'd get the chance to be closer to those she loved.

She looked up at them, a brilliant smile on her soft pink lips.

"I would love to be in Slytherin."

"Oh thank the Gods." Blaise said kissing her cheek, "Because I wasn't looking forward to forcing you to stay. There is no way you are going anywhere alone again."

Ginny and Pansy hid identical smiles as Eva rolled her eyes.

"Blaise, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let her catch me without my wand."

"Could you have stopped her?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious. She'd heard the extent of Eva's magical knowledge.

The other girl nodded, "I don't duel, but I have no qualms in defending myself. I know a few spells that would have sent her reeling."

Ginny's lips pressed thin as she mulled this over. Her thoughts already heading in one direct area.

"You'll learn even more within the walls of Slytherin." Draco told her.

"She'll learn a lot more than just spells if she's going to be amongst you four." Snape's deep voice commented from the doorway.

"I knew I should have shut the portrait." Draco threw at him with a devilish grin.

Snape just shook his head, his eyes landing on Eva.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you now."

Blaise stepped between them, his concern more than apparent, "Are you feeling well enough? We can always make him wait another day. This doesn't need to be down now."

Eva shook her head, "I want to. I just want to get this over with." She turned to Snape, "May I clean up first. I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to yet."

"Of course. Why don't you and Ms. Parkinson meet me in Dumbledore's office in half an hour."

She agreed and allowed Pansy and Ginny to help her to Blaise's bathroom. After she'd taken a bath and changed into some clean clothes, she borrowed a pair of Pansy's pants and a sweater so she didn't have to return to her dorm, she left to go and speak with the professors; Pansy accompanying her at Blaise's insistence.

So there they sat, the three of them, waiting for the other two girls' return.

"What do you think will happen?" Ginny asked them.

Both boys shrugged, clearly not overly concerned.

"It doesn't really matter what Dumbledore says, if he believes Hannah's story then we'll just get our attorneys to take the matter to court." Blaise told her.

"And, of course, Hannah won't be around to gloat for long." Draco added, deadly serious.

Ginny nodded to herself. She held no sympathy for people like Hannah, and wholeheartedly believed that she deserved whatever Draco and Blaise had planned for her. But that was only if things got that bad. She had every intention of making the girl pay in her own manner.

Time actually passed quickly as Blaise and Ginny zoned in and out of consciousness. Draco's vampire blood kept him from needing much sleep, but even he was starting to drift; he'd given Pansy nearly all of his energy last night to help heal.

All three heads turned as Blaise's portrait opened admitting Pansy and Eva. Eva took a seat next to Blaise as Pansy sat cross legged on the floor next to Draco and Ginny.

"Well, it's not all bad." Eva told them, jumping to the point. "After hearing my side of the story Dumbledore decided that he couldn't fairly put the blame on anyone's side."

"What!?" both Draco and Blaise yelled coming to their feet.

"He said that since there were three people saying that Eva attacked Hannah that he couldn't just dismiss Hannah's claim." Pansy fumed.

"But since the three of them are friends and the fact that Hannah wasn't hurt, he wouldn't allow Hannah to press charges on me either."

"Make her take veritaserum." Ginny demanded.

Pansy threw her hands up, "That's what I said. Eva agreed to but Hannah won't. She said that she refuses to be questioned like a common criminal. And since she's a minor they can't force her to without her parent's consent."

"And I suppose the Wolfwell's weren't too concerned with what their daughter has been up to?"

"If you're asking if they gave their permission, then no, they didn't." Eva told them.

"And since they couldn't prove either of our accounts to be completely true, we were both sent away with a warning and ten points from our house."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Blaise exclaimed, "She damn near kills you and she gets off with a warning."

Eva rubbed her temple with one elegant finger, "Blaise, please, I just want to rest. But yes, I'm pissed too. I don't think I've ever wanted to physically harm someone so badly in my entire life."

Ginny chuckled and slid down next to her on the floor, "Are you sure the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin? You have way too big of a heart."

"She gets that from her mother." Blaise commented agitatedly as he paced around his room. His muscles bunching under his tan skin reminded Ginny of a trapped panther, graceful, beautiful, yet deadly.

"It's true. My mother rarely got angry. Oh, but when she did." Eva shivered, making her point clear.

The five of them chuckled, the tension easing a little.

Draco stood and stretched grinning as Ginny's eyes devoured him openly. He winked a promise at her. Later.

"How about I go have the house elves make us up some food and we eat in tonight? We can deal with the rest of the school tomorrow."

They all voiced their agreement.

Sunday was spent just relaxing and introducing Eva to the rest of the students in Slytherin. It surprised Eva at the reactions her new housemates had when they heard about her encounter with Hannah. Ginny even had to step in a few times to keep some of them from finding Hannah right then and challenging her to a duel. That alone solidified the idea that those in Slytherin really did take care of their own. Everyone accepted her not just as Blaise's cousin, or Ginny's, their new jewel, friend. They were interested in her as a person; in her knowledge and magical ability. She traded spells and was delighted to learn a few she'd never even heard of. At one point they even started a friendly dueling match that Eva was surprised to find herself participating in. It was a completely innocent match, seeing who could disarm the other first, and Eva was pleased with herself when she managed to beat three of the four opponents she came up against. The last one ended in a tie, as she and Ginny both managed to knock each other's wands out of hand at the same time. It left the girls giggling madly drunk on the floor as the rest of the Slytherins commented on how strange but fascinating this new edition was to their house. That night she climbed into bed happy and content; she'd taken over Ginny's room since it was already made up and Ginny had moved her things into Draco's room. And for the first time in a long time, fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning rumors were flying around faster than a snitch at a Quidditch tournament. It seemed that word of Eva and Hannah's fight had spread quickly.

"There is no way Eva Zabini would attack anyone. She probably stole Hannah's boyfriend and Hannah jumped her."

"Well, she should know what happens when you mess with another girl's man."

"Oh, please, Hannah probably just flipped her lid, she's crazy you know."

"It's lucky Hannah didn't kill her, does Eva even know how to use her wand?"

"Haven't you heard what the other Ravenclaws are saying; Eva is the most powerful in the whole house."

"I don't believe it. She's never even dueled before."

"I think Hannah's right."

"I think Eva's right."

Or so the rumors went.

As the Slytherins entered the great hall for breakfast that morning nearly every pair of eyes watched their every move. Eva smiled, sitting snugly between Ginny and Blaise as she chatted with Pansy and Draco who sat across from them. Every so often Draco would glare down anyone who kept their attention on them for too long. Pretty soon it seemed that everyone was once again settled back into their own conversations, at least, enough to please the Slytherins.

Gavin McCrery, a seventh year Slytherin, dropped his tray down next to Draco and took a seat.

"Morning all." He addressed them before turning to Draco, "Have they set the date for Quidditch tryouts yet?"

Wiping his mouth Draco nodded, "This Saturday. Are you trying out this year?"

An injury to Gavin's arm the year prior had damaged some tendons, leaving him unable to play.

"I think I'm up to it this year." He looked across the table, "Will you be trying out, Ginny? I saw you play for Gryffindor and think you'd be a great asset to the team." His Scottish accent was thick but didn't mar his words in the slightest.

She nodded, "I've thought about it. It might be a little weird to go against my old team at first, but I love to play, so more than likely I will."

"Great. What about you Pansy? Going to be our star chaser again this year?"

Pansy took a drink of her juice and grinned, "You bet your ass."

"How about you Eva? Do you play?"

Eva swallowed hard, her eyes flittering away from Gavin's emerald green ones.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it, since I just joined Slytherin and all, but maybe. I'm not really decided on anything but it might be fun to try out for keeper."

"Really?" Pansy couldn't keep the astonishment out of her voice.

Eva grinned, "Well your old keeper graduated so you are in need of a new one. And I do play. I just never felt the urge to play for anyone until now."

"Well said." Draco comment, "After all, who'd want to play for Ravenclaw anyway. They always lose."

The Slytherins closest to the group snickered as they smirked across the tables to where the Ravenclaw students sat.

Going along with the group Eva looked over, although she lacked the smirking that the others bore, and found her eyes locked with Hannah's. If possible the girl looked angry and pleased all at the same time. Eva looked away from the obvious hatred in the other girl's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked leaning in close.

Eva shook her head, "Yes. I'm okay. You know something, Ginny? I don't even hate her. I pity her. How anyone can hold so much anger for a person that has never done them wrong, well, it makes me believe she's projecting. Like she's replacing another for me."

Ginny smiled at her, "I love your optimism. And I truly wish I had even and iota of your patience." Turning she pushed herself up off the bench, "But I don't." She said happily, "I think it's time Hannah and I had a chat."

Pansy stood with her and the two made their way across the room. The entire Slytherin table watched the girls leave, and Draco smirked deeply. Ginny was wasting no time in giving Hannah her just punishment. It was just another reason he loved her.

His eyes widened. Love? He did not just think…. There was no way that he had even thought…. He wouldn't even run those words through his head! Pushing the troubling concept away for a much later investigation he kept his focus on Ginny as she approached Hannah's table.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hannah'd been alternating glaring steadily across the room and trying to keep her attention on her friends. She particularly wanted to keep an eye on Shannon as the other girl had barely said two words since they were brought before Dumbledore. It had taken more than a little blackmail and threatening to get the weak hearted bitch to play along with her story. But in the end it had been more than worth it. Not only had she gotten to beat the hell out of Eva, but she hadn't so much as gotten a detention out of the deal. The only thing marring her otherwise perfect mood was the fact that she'd driven Eva straight into the arms of the man she wanted. Sure, they were like siblings but she didn't want Blaise to love Eva even as family. She wanted his love, and wanted his hate, for Eva. But it didn't matter. That would come in time. Right now she'd just enjoy the battle she'd won. Hannah stared at her fork as she stabbed at some eggs, too deep in her satisfaction to notice the silence that fell upon her table until the storm was upon her.

"Feeling sorry yet, Hannah?"

She jerked her head up coming face to face with the perfect features of Ginny Weasley. For all her vanity Hannah was still smart enough to be a little cautious around this witch. The Weasley brothers were notorious at Hogwarts, and Ginny had shown time and time again that she lacked nothing in skill and accuracy. And the fact that Pansy Parkinson stood no more than a pace behind Ginny brought her normally caustic tone down a notch.

"Whatever do you mean?"

They had each only said a single sentence but the entire hall had fallen completely silent, each person hanging on their every word. Even the teachers had stopped to listen, as they had no grounds to interfere in just talking.

"I won't waste time by standing here exchanging meaningless conversation so I'm going to give you two options. And I don't repeat myself so you'd better pay attention. The first is for you to apologize to Eva. Tell everyone that you are a foul faced liar and admit to the professors that Eva never attacked you but it was the other way around."

Hannah's cheeks burned red at the insult and she bit her lip to attempt to keep her temper in check.

"Well since I definitely won't be doing that, what is your other option?" she told her sarcastically.

Ginny slid gracefully into the seat next to her and plucked a grape from the girl's plate. Chewing slowly she stared at Hannah.

"You're lucky you know that. You're lucky that Eva is too good natured to challenge you to the duel that you so deserve." Hannah sneered at her, a please look on her face.

"But I on the other hand, don't possess such a nature." Pulling her wand from her robes she pointed it at the other girl. "I Ginevra Weasley challenge you Hannah Wolfwell to a duel." The Great Hall exploded as everyone began to talk at once.

Hannah ground her teeth together forcing away the sudden rush of apprehension. She would not be intimidated. She stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"You fight her battles?"

"No. I punish those that hurt anyone I call friend. You're lucky it's me you're dueling and not her. At least after I beat you, you can run and spread some more lies. There isn't a rumor on earth that could save your reputation if Eva ever does decide to make an example of you in the dueling circle." Ginny's eyes danced with amusement, knowing exactly what to say to lure the other girl into her trap.

Snarling Hannah yanked her wand out and pointed it in Ginny's direction.

"I accept."

"Good. Pansy's my second."

"Kris's mine." The two girls locked eyes, anger flowing between them.

"This evening. Before dinner. Five o'clock down by the lake" Ginny told her abruptly then turned and walked away.

The day went by slowly. With nearly everyone in the school hearing about the duel it seemed each person Hannah walked by had advice for her. Classes were the worst. The teachers made it known that were against dueling and it was a very out dated custom. Unfortunately, they had no power to intervene. Dumbledore had submitted numerous petitions to ban non-school related dueling at Hogwarts, but even the Minister of Magic couldn't allow each school to pick and choose its rules.

It didn't take Hannah long to realize the predicament she was in. Ginny was a noted dueler, and with five brothers, there probably wasn't a lot she hadn't dealt with before.

But Hannah pushed the thoughts from her mind, focusing solely on what was to come. To dwell on her opponent was only going to distract her.

After classes she obtained a pass to the restricted section of the library to prepare. Secretly she wished she had someone to go over techniques with, but she refused to ask for help from anyone. They were supposed to be in awe of her. She ruled them and she refused to look weak.

At ten till five she closed up the last of her research and walked down.

Reaching the lake she noticed that practically the whole school had joined them outside.

Hannah sought Ginny out in the crowd and moved towards her. Wordlessly they faced each other never breaking eye contact as Pansy and Kris put their wands to the ground and began the spell to seal the circle. Ginny was obviously wasting no time with small talk; the duel was now.

She smiled confidently. The whole school was going to watch her duel. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She was used to having people watch her every move. But was Ginny? Sure everyone talked about Ginny's magical talent for wielding her wand just perfectly. But stories were exaggerated, and people sometimes aren't all that they are made out to be.

By the time the circle was completed Hannah had fully erased any worry she had. Sure there was a chance she might not win. But it was a small chance and she was sure going to fuck up that pretty little face in the process.

Ginny watched Hannah as the other girl began to relax, confidence shining in her cold blue eyes. In just a few short hours Hannah had actually convinced herself that she stood a chance in the fight. Ginny mentally shrugged; she knew the girl was a liar and a bitch, now she just knew she was ignorant as well.

Pansy stood back and put her wand away, nodding to Ginny.

Lips drawn into a thin line, Ginny took her position, "En garde."

Pansy and Kris rushed forward immediately taking the circle down. Ginny stepped over Hannah's fallen body, never once looking back as she was welcomed back into the group of Slytherins, each congratulating her on her victory. The duel itself had lasted only one short minute. Hannah's overconfidence had prompted her to strike first with some nasty spells she's found that afternoon. But Hannah was not a natural spell caster and it had been a loose attack that Ginny had no difficulty dodging and then immediately disarming her.

Then to everyone's surprise Ginny had tossed both wands to Pansy walked straight over to an astonished Hannah and punched her square in the face. A loud crunch sounded as blood began to spurt from her nose; Hannah screamed but it was cut short as Ginny was on her again, kneeing her in the stomach and punching her once more when she dropped to her knees. Hannah immediately began to crawl across the ground, her immaculate robes stained beyond repair by the mixture of blood and dirt she was covered in. Sobs tore from her throat as her chest heaved and she'd have been humiliated to know that quite a few students, some even her housemates, sneered at the pathetic weak sight she displayed. Hannah winced in pain as Ginny's hand twisted in her blood matted hair yanking her back to her feet.

She pulled her close, their noses almost touching.

"Admit you're a filthy liar."

"Fuck you." She ground out. Panic flooded her eyes as Ginny grinned at her. She pointed a single finger at her and muttered a few words. Pain exploded in Hannah's head seconds before she slumped to the ground unconscious.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know, I'm going to have to ask Eva to make a few more enemies." Draco said running a bar of soap over Ginny naked backside. "Because you are absolutely stunning when you fight. I don't think I'd be able to keep my senses if I ever saw you sword fight."

Ginny smiled sneakily at him over her shoulder, "With five brothers I'd have to say I'm pretty good at that too. But knives are what I'm best at."

Draco swirled his thumb in the soap watching goose bumps rise to her skin.

She turned to face him, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling her soap slicked body up against his.

Draco slid his hands down her muscled thighs and pulled them up, wrapping each one around his back. Heat rushed to her core as Ginny felt his hard arousal nudge against her. Their tongues swirled around each others sending Ginny's head reeling. Running one hand up her back while the other held tight to her perfect shaped bum, Draco thrust upward the same time he pulled her down. A strangled cry of bliss tore from Ginny's mouth and she grabbed tight to his back, using her legs to match his forceful thrusts. They nipped and touched each other everywhere, their movements taking them all around the large oasis bathroom. Perfect French tipped nails raked down his back and Draco groaned loudly feeling himself teeter on the edge. Their pace quickened and Ginny threw her head back letting out a scream as wave after wave of maddening pleasure racked her body.

Sharp nails dug into her thighs, her back hitting one of the marble walls as Draco pushed himself deeply into her spilling his seed and breathing hard, trembling at the pure bliss of feeling Ginny's tight walls contract around his still firm member.

Ginny laid her head on Draco's shoulder, running her fingers sluggishly through the hair plastered at the nape of his neck. She let her mind and thoughts float languidly drifting past anything that tried to pull her out of the floating rapture she was currently in. Draco seemed just as entitled to enjoy their silent peaceful moment, holding her close as the steam from the water and the gentle splashing of the waterfall lulled them into tranquility.

Draco smiled to himself. Ginny's legs which were still currently around his waist had become lax, her breathing slow and even. In the water her nearly nonexistent weight was supported by his arms around her waist and under her bum. Keeping his movements completely poised and graceful he carried her out of the water, whispering a quick drying spell. Draco walked across the room, his feet skimming across the plush black carpet, and laid Ginny gently on their oversized bed.

Their bed.

He smiled and shook his head as he pulled the covers up over Ginny's shoulders, loving the way her cheeks were just slightly flushed from the heat of the water and sleep.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He penned a quick note then walked into the small doorless room adjacent to his own. Venus, his black owl, sat perched on her rest, hooting a soft welcome at his entrance. He tied the note to her leg, running his finger over her smooth feathers before opening the magic entrance to her window.

"You know who to take this to. It's time."

Venus blinked at him knowingly before taking off. Her movements smooth and graceful as she disappeared into the night air.

Draco went back to his room and climbed into bed, pulling Ginny into his arms.

Hannah lay in the infirmary, staring at the ceiling. The shadows and slivers of moonlight danced and spun in front of her eyes and she wondered how many potions were actually running through her body. At least the pain was gone.

The horrible agonizing pain that she'd woken up to. Her friends had levitated her to Madame Pomfrey but unfortunately she'd woken half way to the infirmary. Her cries of pain had been met with scorn and half hidden chuckles from those that witnessed her plight. In less than one day's time Ginny Weasley had completely undone her rein as Ravenclaw's Queen Bee.

One day.

Her body shook as peals of laughter bubbled out from between her dry lips.

Everything she'd worked for, undone because that stupid bitch couldn't mind her own business.

She'd received an owl from her mother just after she'd woken for the second time. The letter had been sitting on her night stand, looking for all the world like an innocent letter. But Hannah knew what kind of pain a single letter could inflict. And her mother hadn't let her down.

Hannah,

Your father and I received word of the duel you were challenged to by the Weasley girl. A Weasley, Hannah? You are a Wolfwell and you couldn't even get a single curse in past a Weasley? I don't think I need to explain how disappointed we both are with your sorry excuse of display. As a punishment you may stay at school for Christmas. Your father and I have made plans to go to Spain this year anyway. Perhaps you'll think of this the next time you enter into a dueling circle.

It wasn't even signed.

Hannah read it, an emotionless expression gracing her still beautiful features. She'd received enough of these letters in the past to not truly be affected by them. Or so she told herself.

But this time was different. It wasn't just her parent's scorn that she'd collected. Everyone in school saw her fall. Each person knew her to be weak now; unable to even win a simple duel. And now they even second guessed her word. If two people dueled over the truth of an event it was generally thought that the winner was the honest one. There were tales of the weak conquering the strong in such cases. It was said that the Gods used to place their hands in such battles. Although it had been many many years since a new tale had been spun of the Gods and the mortals.

Hannah's fingers twitched as her chuckles turned into sobs. Sobs of anger and resentment. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming out the overwhelming frustration that wound through and overtook her mind.

She took a few long deep breaths focusing her mind on the swirling dance of the shadows once more. So she had a little mishap; things happened. She would not let this ruin her reputation. Sure, people would try and push her, try and see how low she'd fallen. But she'd show them. She'd show them that she was a Wolfwell and Wolfwells did not give up so easily. She had made a name for herself for a reason, and she was going to remind everyone exactly who she was, and those that pushed her would pay. Starting with Ginny Weasley.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter There were nine reviews on this chapter but I had a personal email from someone reviewing the chapter so I counted it!

Foxgodess07 – Lynais (pronounced Lynn – A- is) is of my own creation. As is her sister Aurania (Or-on-ee-ah). Some of the lore I did research on and am piecing together what I think would make for a good story. But guardians and the bonds. Just me. Although there are areas in folk lore where gods have bonds with mortals. So I guess it's all how you look at it

Marinka – Love the added latin. Very nice. Hope you happy with the incorporation.

Thank you all for the reviews. I have to say, every time I get an email telling me I have a new review, it's like Christmas morning. You guys are very kind and I hope I can keep up to everyone's expectations.

As usual I will post the next chapter after ten reviews!


End file.
